inFAMOUS Rush
by Husband of Lyanne
Summary: When best bros Cole MacGrath and Zeke Dunbar enter through a vortex that leads them out of Empire City, they finds themselves in another, known as Heckseville. There, they meet an unlikely pair named Kat and Dusty. As the four work together, they fight monster known as Nevi and save the city and gaining the trust of the people.
1. First Glimpse

**inFAMOUS** _**Rush**_

Chapter 1: First Glimpse

Somewhere on top of the buildings, two men stood there, watching the whole city go crazy. One of them was a tall and bald man, wearing a yellow and black jacket. He was wearing black pants with a white symbol on his left leg and black gloves. His name was Cole MacGrath. The other was a heavy weight man. Shorter than the older man, he was on the couch, reading a comic book and his name was Zeke Dunbar. "I thought you were gonna watch TV?" Cole asked Zeke. "Batteries are dead again...you mind puttin' on the freak show?" Zeke asked. "Sure. Glad it's good for something." Cole simply said. "Probably need to charge 'em all-TV's a hog." Zeke explained. Cole wandered around the building,musing his electric powers to charge up the batteries until they were all green. "Nice job, man, boob tube's workin!" Zeke said. "Weird-feels like I got more power." Cole said. "Yeah? Try fryin' those dummies over there. With all the nut-balls runnin' around, it'd be nice to see how much juice you're packin'." Zeke explained. Cole didn't mind arguing about this, it was nice to get some exercise now and then. He burnt almost every stuffed dummy into a crisp. All of a sudden, they saw something coming in. It was a plane, flying over Cole and Zeke and half of Empire City. "Whoo, you see that? Flyin' so low, thought it was going to crash into us." Zeke said, making a joke. Just then, the TV came on. A man was explaining that the government dropped some food for the people in the city. With this chance at hand, Cole decides to go for it.

"Told you they'd drop food." Cole said. "Man, you must be out of your mind. You think any of those pencil-necks gives a crap about us? This is a PR stunt." Zeke claimed. "That isn't gonna stop you from pigging out though, is it?" Cole asked. "No it ain't. Zeke's gotta eat!" Zeke said, full of energy. "You take the stairs, I'm using the express elevator." Cole said, walking to the edge of the building. "Awe man, you get to have all the fun." Zeke said, walking away. As Zeke took the stairs, Cole jumped all the way from the building and onto the ground, landing on his feet. "That's what I'm talking about." Cole said. Zeke finally caught up with Cole, breathing heavily. "Whoo, that was one impressive jump, man. Wish I could do something like that-runnin' down all those stairs, really ain't my style." Zeke explained. Zeke began to take off, leading Cole to a certain destination. "Hey, Cole, before we head over to Archer, I need to pick up a new sex shooter." Zeke said. "Here we go." Cole said, unamused. "Nah, that was awesome, the second you touched it, the electricity in your hands cooks off the powder and the whole thing goes KA-BAM! The look on your face was priceless." Zeke stated. "Speak for yourself, I nearly blew my hand off." Cole mentioned to Zeke. "Which is why you won't be touching the new one. Traded this guy one of my home-made batteries for it." Zeke claimed. "The ones that explode when you use 'em?" Cole asked. "Yeah, he doesn't know that. C'mon, told me he was going to leave it in a parking lot a few blocks from here." Zeke said.

The two continued to talk as they made there way to Archer. Once they made it, there was a little situation. There were four cars parked in the back. "Ah, c'mon...he told me he was going to leave it under a car, I figured there'd be only one. We'll never find it." Zeke said, disappointed. "Stand back, I got an idea." Cole said, walking up to the cars. He focused his powers on the cars and created a shockwave, bouncing the cars back and flipping them over. Underneath, was the present that Zeke was looking for. "Outstandin', man, I didn't know you could do something like that." Zeke said, amazed. "Me neither...there was this surge..." Cole said, nearly passing out. "Hey man, you don't look so hot." Zeke said, concerned. "Drained all of a sudden...hang on a sec..." Cole said, trying to walk. Cole walked to the electricity source and began to drain it's power. He could feel himself gaining more power and recovering. "Did you see that?" Cole asked Zeke. "Man, your a walking battery! You must have to recharge whenever you fire off a bunch of juice." Zeke stated. "I can feel the electricity surging through me, almost like I'm being healed by it." Cole claimed. "This rocks so hard. C'mon, let's haul tail over to Archer Square 'fore someone take all the brewskis." Zeke said, running off. Cole followed behind. Just then, he gets a incoming call on his walking talkie, strapped to his bag.

"Cole you there?" asked a woman. This woman someone close to Cole. It was his girlfriend Trish. "Hey, babe." Cole replied. "You hear they dropped some food?" Trish asked. "Yeah. Zeke and me are heading over there." Cole informed Trish. "How are you feeling?" Trish asked. "Alright, I guess. Powers are all over the place. Used to be I could barely power a light bulb. Now I'm jumping off of buildings and frying the junk on Zeke's roof." Cole explained. "You jumped off a building? What were you thinking?" Trish asked, with a concerned tone. "Relax, I'm fine." Cole claimed. "Just take it easy. After what happened to Amy. I couldn't..." Trish said, unable to finish her sentence. "Yeah." Cole simply said. "See you guys at Archer Square. I love you." Trish said, logging out. When they got there, the food that was dropped was way too high on a building. Half the city was already there. "Whew, boy that's stuck up there. I hate to say it pal, but you're the only guy here who'd live from a fall like that. Gotta climb up there and knock that stuff free." Zeke explained. With that, Cole began to climb the building and make his way to the barrels of food. With the flick of his wrist, Cole shocked the ropes and released the food. But before he knew it, the enemies of Empire City showed up. They were called the "Reapers". If no one stopped them, they'd take all the food and the city would starve. Cole jumped down the building and took out the Reapers. They were no match for him. Shock, after shock, after shock, the Reapers were beaten.

The people came back and began to eat away. Finally, Trish showed up to assist the people. "Hey, Trish." Cole said, greeting Trish's arrival. "I'm so glad you got the food down. These poor people are starving." Trish said. "Just doing what I can. Someone had to help them." Cole said. "Those idiots dropped us canned prunes. Now who the hell would want to eat this crap?" Zeke said, disappointed. Just then, the same man on the TV before showed up again. He showed a clip of someone with a package and blowing it up, destroying the entire city. Turns out that the man in the clip was Cole. Everyone was shocked at this scene, especially Cole, Trish and Zeke. Cole tried to explain to Trish that what happened wasn't his fault but she refused to listen and walked away. Even the people of the city were giving Cole rotten looks, believing he's was actually responsible for the explosion. Cole and Zeke begin to make a run for it, trying to escape the crowd. They managed to escape as they headed for the bridge to escape the city. "Listen man, I'm almost at the bridge. Since everyone here hates your guts, we gotta get out of town, pronto-like." Zeke said. "I'll meet you there. And Zeke-thanks for watching my back." Cole said.

"Ha, sure man. I ain't about to do anything that might upset you. See ya." Zeke said, signing off. Cole dashed his way through a city that wanted him dead. It wasn't easy but he finally made it to the bridge. There, Zeke and many other people were waiting to leave. "Stampton Bridge, the fastest way out of town. That is, if you can get us past those baton-wielding goons." Zeke explained. "Were getting out of here, one way or another. Follow my lead." Cole stated. The two began to walk through the crowd the police announces that they would use force if it was necessary. Cole wasn't going to stand for this. He ran through the crowd and fought off the guards. Once they were taken out, the doors opened and he and Zeke lead the people through the cops and into the other side. Zeke assisted with backup cover fire, while Cole fought the guards head on. There progression was astounding, they made there with ease and made it to the end. However, things got bad, there quest for freedom had come to a tragic end.

First Glimpse: Narration:

_The gate opened to a wall of razor wire and machine guns. Zeke made a break for it, smashed in the gate to the Decontamination Unit...and fell headlong into the harbor. And I moved. Faster that he knew he could. I was then greeted by a name. This FBI agent, Moya, had seen the footage of me at ground zero and came here to wait, figuring I'd try to escape, knowing I had powers. She explained that before the blast, her husband john had in been assigned to infiltrate the First Sons...a shadowy group working on a project they called the "Ray Sphere", a device designed to drain the neuro-electric energy from a group of people and concentrate it into an individual. She lost contact with John the night of the blast. Despite all her connections Moya was losing hope. Yet she found me, somehow believing I could be trusted, ready to make me an offer: I go back to the city, find john and the Ray Sphere...and she'll get me out of the quarantine and clear my name. This whole Ray Sphere thing sounds crazy to me...but suddenly I'm a human light socket, so maybe I should cut her some slack._

When Cole returns to the city, he meets up with Zeke, who had survived the fall. "Cole? Man, it's good to see you." Zeke said, in amazement. "Nice work on that gate, Wrecking Ball." Cole said, trying to be funny. "Hey, lived through the fall, no problem. But gettin' back to shore, well, let's just say I'm no Michael Phelps." Zeke said. "Yeah, that's an understatement." Cole said. "Hey, take it easy Lightning Rod. So how did you live through that? Bullets flyin' everywhere, all over the place-figured you were a goner." Zeke stated. "Let's head home. I'll fill you in on the way." Cole said, walking off. By the time they got to the building, it was already dark and Cole had finally finished the explanation. "And it drains neural-electric energy." Cole said. "I knew it! All the stuff I've been saying, every word is true, governments in cahoots with a secret organization: The Ray Sphere, damn, it all makes sense now!" Zeke said, in happiness. "Calm down. You're going to hurt yourself." Cole said. "That Ray Sphere must dish out powers to anyone controlling it. You gotta bring it back here! Zeke asked. "Sure, I could use a sidekick." Cole said. "Nah, hell with that, Zeke Jedediah Dunbar is his own man." Zeke claimed. "Your middle name is Jedediah?" Cole said, confused. "Yes it is, after my grandfather. Strong man, for a man his size. Uh, I don't know where Zeke comes from but I'm certain..." Zeke explained, being cut off. "You need to take a nap, and a bath. I got things to do." Cole said, taking off. A little while later, Moya contacts him on his phone. "I've already got a couple of leads for you; the coordinates have been uploaded into your phone. Give me a call when you're in position." Moya explained.

He then headed off to his next assignment, running through the streets and coming across people who wanted him dead or just hated him...blaming his actions for causing the quarantine. He began running past an alley...and his eye was caught onto something. Some strange glowing pink light. "What the hell...?" Cole said, in shock. He clicked a button in his phone and contacted Zeke. "Zeke, you there?" Cole asked. "Hey, brother, what's up?" Zeke asked. "I found something strange, in the alleyway and...you gotta see it to believe it." Cole said, having a hard time talking. "I'm on my way." Zeke said, hanging up. Cole took a few steps closer to the glowing vortex, examining it further. "What in the hell is this?" Cole asked himself. He waiting on a bench, checking the time every 5 minutes, wondering where Zeke was. 3 hours later, Zeke finally shows up. "Hey, brother, sorry I'm late, Reapers almost saw me." Zeke explained. "Glad you finally showed up." Cole said. "So, what's the deal, man, what did you want me to see?" Zeke asked. "This..." Cole simply said. He led Zeke into the alley and showed him the pink vortex. "Whoa, what the hell is that thing?" Zeke asked, in surprise. "No idea." Cole said. "You think this was here, when the Ray Sphere exploded?" Zeke asked. "Maybe, I'm not sensing any type of energy, that I've come across." Cole said. He took a step forward too it and stuck his hand out, when he did, out of nowhere it grabbed his arm. "What...what in the hell?" Cole said, in surprise.

The vortex had a hold of Cole's arm, pulling him closer and closer into the vortex. Zeke grabbed his other arm, trying to pull him back but it was no use. The vortex pulled Cole closer and began swallowing him, along with Zeke. Before they knew it, the two were completely swallowed up. Cole's mind went blank, the only thing that went through his head was Empire City, his ticket out of the quarantine, the hatred of the entire city, his ex-girlfriend, Trish...and a faint voice. It was calling out his name. Suddenly, Cole began to come around, the voice becoming more and more clear. When he opened his eyes, it was Zeke. "Thank goodness, I thought I lost you there." Zeke claimed, in relief. Cole tried getting up on his feet, with Zeke's help. He looked around and saw that there surrounding were different, the crumbled building of Empire City were no longer there...the sun was high in the sky and the buildings looked different, they were well put together and the people looked so much different from the ones in Empire City. "Where the hell are we...this isn't Empire City." Cole said. "Yeah, I know, at first I thought I was dreamin but then i realized that everything is real, the people, the trees, everything..." Zeke said. "So, if this isn't a dream, then that means..." Cole said, deep in thought. "That means that we did it, were out of that hell hole, Empire City!" Zeke said, in excitement.


	2. From Oblivion

**inFAMOUS _Rush_**

Chapter 2: From Oblivion

Cole was still in amazement, he did it, somehow, he managed to escape Empire City. "Can you believe this, Cole, were finally out of that dump!" Zeke said, still in excitement. "Yeah but, how did we..." Cole asked, being cut off. "Aaaah!" cried out a voice. Cole and Zeke's attention was caught by the fainted scream of a girl. "The hell was that?" Cole asked. "Not sure, c'mon, right now, we gotta find someplace for you to rest." Zeke said, holding Cole beside him. "That vortex...did it lead us to this place?" Cole asked. "Hell maybe, all I remember is when we walked right through, I opened my eyes and were we were." Zeke explained. "Then it was the vortex that sent us here." Cole thought to himself. Did that vortex appear, after the blast, or...was it always there...but never noticed before? "Huh?! Let go!" the voice shouted out once again. "There it goes again." Cole said. "We can't worry about that now, we gotta find somewhere for you to rest." Zeke said. "Ple-hee...Ple-hee..." said another voice. "Dammit, Zeke, someone is in trouble, I need to help them." Cole said, releasing himself from Zeke and running towards the sound. "Cole, Cole, wait up!" Zeke said, running after him. Cole managed to find the voice...luckily it wasn't too far from them. He saw a young girl, having her arm grabbed by an older man. He jumped from the rails, landing on his feet and pushing the older man back, releasing his grip on her. "Leave her alone,go bother someone else!" Cole said. The girl just stared at him, wondering who he was and why he saved her.

"Wha-? Wait! You don't understand!" the older man claimed. "Cole, there you are, what the hell is goin' on?" Zeke asked. "You've got to save my boy!" the older man said. The girl, Cole and Zeke were in shock by the mans words. "Huh? Your boy?" the girl asked. "Is he in some kind of trouble?" Cole asked. "He's this way! Come on!" the man explained, getting back on his feet and running off. "What should we do?" the girl asked Cole. He looked at her and then at Zeke, trying to decide. "Let's go help him out." Cole said. "Brother, your in no position to fight." Zeke said. "Maybe so but I can't just let the kid in trouble, we still need to go." Cole said. "Alright then, let's go." Zeke said. Cole, the girl and Zeke followed behind the man, headed to the unknown destination. They went through a sewer tunnel and entered in another part of the city. "This city is unlike anything I've seen before...really different from Empire City." Cole thought to himself. "And why hasn't Moya called me, does she even know that I haven't made it to the location?" he asked himself. "Hang on, Eugie! Dad's coming!" the man shouted. They made there way to a bridge, where other people were standing, looking at the sky. There was some sort of strange storm covered in black smoke and red lights, sucking everything it could. "What in the hell is THAT?" Zeke asked, in shock. "But...where's the kid?" Cole asked. "Eugie!" the man shouted out. From above, they saw a young little boy, holding onto a pipe, as the storm tried to engulf him and everything else.

"COLE!" Zeke shouted, pointing up at a house. "Yeah, I see him!" Cole said. "But how the hell do we reach him?" he asked himself. "What's going on?" the girl asked. H-hurry! You saw him up there! My boys trapped in that house! He'll get taken by the storm!" the man went on explaining. "W-What am I suppose to do?!" the girl asked. "You're like that crow girl, right? Use your cat to get up there and save him!" the man explained. "Crow girl?" Cole and the girl said, confused. "What crow girl?" Zeke asked. "Oh, drop the act! I saw you plunge from the sky and land without a scratch! Use that superpower of yours and go get my boy!" the man explained. "Superpower?!" the girl asked. "Plunge from the sky...and land without a scratch?" Cole asked himself. "Uh...you followin' any of this, Cole?" Zeke asked. Cole was too confused and too deep in thought that he didn't hear a word Zeke asked. All of a sudden, Zeke noticed the girls cat beginning to glow and it's body began to move, in a weird motion. "I don't have any superpowers!" the girl claimed. Out of nowhere, she began flying into the air, with her body glowing red. "What in the hell...?" Zeke said, in shock. "Is...is she a Conduit?" Cole asked himself, in shock. She began flying out of control, all around the air and finally landed on the wall, standing straight up. "I'm...I'm standing on a wall...?!" the girl asked, in shock. She looked at the cat and it was standing on the wall with her. "Purrr..." the cat simply said. "Did you do this?" the girl asked her cat. "Meow!" The cat responded.

With that, the girl began making her way to Eugie, jumping from wall to wall, floating in the air. Just then, the house began to float away. The crowd was in shock, wondering if the boy was going to make it. "Cole, I don't think that house is gonna stay put much longer." Zeke claimed. Cole was in shock to even respond, he watched as the girl made her way to the house, floating in the air, standing on building after building. Out of the nowhere a giant blob came from the storm and grabbed a pile of rubble, pulling it back into the storm. "The hell was that...a hand?" Zeke asked, in shock. "The hell kind of world is this?" Cole asked to himself "c'mon, kiddo, you gotta hurry and save the boy!" Zeke shouted out to the girl. "Easy for him to say." the girl said to herself. She continued jumping from rubble to rubble, getting closer to the house. A chopper came and arrived near the boys location, the officer tried reaching out to him but the blob grabbed the policeman and the chopper and pulled them into the storm. "Dammit, c'mon, you gotta hurry." Cole said, under his breathe. The girl finally leaped, grabbing the boys arm and landing back onto a crumbled platform. The boy was out Cole but at least he was still breathing. The mysterious blob made another return, trying to attack the girl but with leap after leap after leap and dodged the creatures attack. He was then pinned into a corner, nowhere else to run, it looked as if it was the end.

But with luck, the blob turned it's attention to Cole and Zeke, who were firing lightning bolts and gunfire at the monster. The cat even assisted by charging at the monster, crawling up the arm and causing it to explode, destroying it and the storm. The girl finally floated back down on top of a house, returning Eugie to his father. With joy, the boy leaped into his fathers arms, as the girl returned to Cole and Zeke's side. All of a sudden, the house began to tip over, the girl tried to hold on for dear life, keeping the house in place but it was no use,as it fell over, falling on the ground. The man and his son were in shock...not a word was said. "This is gonna get ugly." Cole whispered to Zeke. "Wh-What did you do?!" the man asked. "I...I didn't..." the girl said, being cut off. "You didn't what?! I asked you to save my boy, not destroy my house!" the man said, shouted. "Our house...Give us back our house!" Eugie shouted. "It wasn't my fault!" the girl said, feeling bad. "Hey, now hold on a minute, she did what you asked, don't give her any crap!" Cole explained. "Yeah, she was trying to stop it from falling!" Zeke added. "Great job she did of that! I knew I shouldn't have trusted a Gravity Shifter. Bunch of good-for-nothing troublemakers..." the man continued complaining. "All of Mom's things were in that house! You have to bring it back! Now!" Eugie shouted. "Why don't you watch your mouth, she risked her life to save your boy, why don't you show some gratitude!" Cole shouted. The girl was at a loss for words, she didn't what to say.

"C'mon, let's go." Cole said, holding her hand and walking away. "Hey!" the man shouted out. "Where are you going?" Eugie shouted. "What was I suppose to do? I was only trying to help!" the girl said, still feeling down in the dumps. "Don't pay them any mind, there nothin' but ungrateful bastards." Zeke said. "He's right, you did what you could, it's all that matters." Cole said. The girl looked up to Cole and smiled lightly. "Thanks for your help back there. Really, I owe you." the girl said. "Don't mention it, it's no big deal, happy to help." Cole said. "What's your name?" the girl asked. "Cole...Cole MacGrath." he said, introducing himself. "And I'm Zeke, Zeke Jedediah Dunbar." Zeke added. "But just call me Zeke or Dunbar...only my mamma calls me Jedediah." he went on saying. The girls smile began to grow as she giggled at little. "I'll keep it in mind, Zeke." the girl said. Just then, the cat meowed, giving some kind of sign. "Him? ...What is it? You see something?" the girl asked her cat. The three then notice a door. "A way out?" Zeke asked Cole. "Possibly, let's check it out." Cole said, walking to the door. The girl tried turning to knob but it wouldn't move. She then tried kicking the door down...after a few kicks, the door fell off...showing a full view of the outside. No bridge and no, elevator, just a one way trip down to the bottomless darkness.

Narration: Trapped in a world without any way back to Empire City...Zeke and I came across a girl with no control over her powers. We stood at the edge, staring down into the abyss...we began to wonder...should we go forward, even if there's no way back? Either way, the three of us were tied together, so we were going to have to rely on each other to make it through our own original problems. I'm just glad Zeke was here with me...I didn't feel so alone. And now we have this mysterious girl and her cat sticking with us..wonder how this'll play out.

"So uh, kiddo...what's your name?" Zeke asked the girl. The girl took a second to think but she could not seem to say a word or answer Zeke's question. "Don't you know what your name is?" Cole asked. The girl looked at them and shrugged shaking her head. "Ah, no biggie, give it some time and I'm sure you'll remember." Zeke said. "He's right, we had a long day." Cole said. "But the real question is what are you? Were you the one changing gravity?" the girl asked her cat. "Purrr..." the cat simply said. "What now? I guess we're all alone, so we'd better stick together." the girl suggested. "Good idea, seeing as how we all don't know our way around this place." Cole claimed. "Purrr..." the cat said, crawling up to Cole's shoulder. "Check it out, Cole, the little guy's takin' a liking' too you." Zeke said. "Yeah, looks that way, huh?" Cole stated. "I suppose we should give you a name. How about "Dusty"? You like that? Here, Dusty! Here, kitty kitty!" the girl went on to say. The cat said nothing, just continued to look at her, from Cole's shoulder. "Something tells me, he's not all that fond of that name." Cole said. "What? You don't like it? I think it's a great name!" the girl said, pouting. Out of nowhere, a crow came from behind and flew past them. "Huh? Was that a crow?" the girl asked. "Yes it was." Zeke said. Suddenly, Dusty jumped off of Cole's shoulder and took off after it. "Hey! Dusty, wait!" the girl shouted, as she, Cole and Zeke followed after it.


	3. Shadows Over The City

**inFAMOUS _Rush_**

Chapter 3: Shadows Over The City

"Wh-Where are you going?! Don't run off!" the girl said, chasing after Dusty. Cole and Zeke were not too far behind. The girl ran up some stairs and finally caught up with Dusty. "Hey, what's goin' on?" Cole asked, catching up to the girl. She looked up to the sky and was staring at the crow that flew by them. "What...the crow?" Zeke asked, confused. "I think Dusty was trying to tell us something." the girl claimed. Cole and Zeke looked at each other, confused and lost. "So...you want us to follow that crow? Alright, let's get to it!" the girl said. "Look, just remember, you can't use your powers all that well, you gotta be careful." Cole said, placing his hand on her shoulders. "Thanks for your concern, Cole." the girl said, floating in the air and taking off after the crow. "And thanks for worrying about me." she said, shouting out to him. "I wasn't...i wasn't WORRIED!" Cole shouted. "Hey, Cole, you checked out these people real close up, there unlike any of the people back in Empire." Zeke claimed.

Narration:

Zeke was right, the people in this city were different from the ones back home, when they saw that girl using her powers, they didn't run, scream or hate her...they just accepted her the way she was. Even the cops didn't pay attention to her. The city was quiet, peaceful and not at all out of control. I wonder...do they worship the Conduits in this city? Do they accept them for who and what they are? So many questions loom in my head but I can tell you what I don't plan on going back to Empire City anytime soon...and neither does Zeke.

"Cole, Cole, can you hear me?" the girl shouted out. Cole snapped out of deep thought and turned his attention to the girl. "What's up?" Cole shouted back. "I think Dusty spotted someone...they have the same power as me." the girl explained. "Another Conduit...with the same powers as her?" Cole thought to himself. "Can Conduits in this world share the same abilities?" he continued to think. "I'm gonna follow her and get some answers." the girl said, floating away. "Huh, wait, hold on!" Cole shouted, snapping back to reality. "Zeke, wait here, I'm gonna try and bring her back." Cole said, climbing up the buildings, chasing after her. "Awe, man, why do they get to have all the fun?" Zeke asked, feeling down. Just then, he heard a strange noise and went to investigate it. As the girl kept flying through the air, Cole kept climbing buildings, trying to catch up too her. The girl finally made up to the rooftop to see a girl with long black hair and a red lining. She had a mean look on her face, looked older than the blonde girl and she was wearing some sort of strange outfit, like the blonde girl was.

She got one good look at the blonde and took off. "Hey, there you are!" Cole said, climbing up the building, finally catching up to the girl. "Did you talk too her?" Cole asked. "No, she took off, before I could even ask a question." the girl said. "Damn, so much for that." Cole said. Just then, Cole and the girl heard the noise of a man screaming. When they looked, they saw a police officer surrounded by a bunch of thugs. There was another man with him...it was Zeke. He had a gun pointed at the thugs, ready to fire. With no hesitation, Cole and the girl jumped down and took out all three of the thugs, without breaking a sweat. "Phew, there was close and then, there was that." Zeke said, putting his six shooter away. "What the hell were you doing, Zeke, I told you to stay put." Cole said. "I was just trying to help out, man. I saw this guy in trouble and...I had to do something." Zeke explained. "Are you INSANE, your lucky they didn't kill you." Cole shouted. "No, no, no, it's fine, if it wasn't for his heroic efforts, I would've been dead myself." the policeman said. The girl grabbed Cole's arm, informing him to calm down. "Thank you very much, Zeke Dunbar, you saved my life." the policeman said. As he was talking, the girl then noticed a poster, behind him. "I should actually thank all of you, you came just in time! I was chasing one of those thugs when I got surrounded and-" the policeman explained, being cut off. "Hey!" the girl shouted, as she pushed Zeke and the policeman aside.

"What's up?" Cole asked. "This is the girl I just saw...she's with that crow, too." the girl explained. "Wanted: Raven." Cole said, reading the poster out loud. "So that's her name..."Raven", you think she knows who you are?" Cole asked the girl. "Maybe, I've got to find her." the girl said. "Uh, 'scuse me?" the policeman said. "Hm?" the girl said. "Who are you guys anyway, and what are you doing here?" the policeman asked. "I'm Cole MacGrath, me and Zeke got here not too long ago, we were wandering around the city, when we bumped into her." Cole said, explaining his story. "I see, then what's your name?" the policeman asked. "I, uh...Well...I don't remember." the girl said. "Huh?" the policeman said, confused. "I said I don't remember! Look, I don't know who I am or what I'm doing here...but I think this girl might know." the girl said, holding the wanted poster to him. "Really? You don't remember anything? Did you bump your head or something?" the policeman asked. "N-No, I don't think so..." the girl said, getting freaked out. "Heh...This is like the start of one of those great suspense novels!" the policeman said, getting closer to her. "Take it easy, pal, ever heard of personal space?" Cole said, slightly shoving the policeman back. The girl looked at Cole, smiling at his overprotectiveness.

"N-No! Get away!" a voice shouted, in the distance. "Huh?" Cole, the girl and the policeman said at the same time. They looked and saw strange-looking monsters attack an innocent man. "The hell are those things, Cole?" Zeke asked, shouting. The policeman was on the ground, in fear, moving backwards. "I don't but there getting closer, brace yourself!" Cole said, standing in a battle stance. Kat and Zeke stood ready. They fought off against the monsters, taking them out one by one and achieving victory. "That was too easy. Hmm." the girl said. "I wouldn't be so sure." Cole said. More of the monsters appeared, ready to fight. With teamwork, Cole, the girl and Zeke fought back against them and triumphed. "First that storm, now those monsters...What's going on around here?" the girl asked herself. "The hell us up with this city?" Cole thought to himself. Just then, a voice was calling out, looking for someone named "Syd". "You guys need to get out of here." the policeman said. "Huh? What for?" Cole asked. "Listen, the powers that be don't care for you Shifters. You make them feel less...well, powerful. An unknown with superpowers who just happens to show up at the same time as the monsters? You don't want anyone making the logical connection." the policeman explained.

"He's gotta point, Cole, might be time for us to lay for a while, find a place to hunker down." Zeke explained. "Alright, that might be best." Cole said. "Wait, hold on, what connection?" the girl asked. "Look. Why not just let him take care of this and do all the explaining...and I'll even help out." Zeke said. "Zeke, that may not be the best idea." Cole claimed. "Awe, c'mon, Cole, were not in Empire anymore, remember, this city doesn't have crime 24/7 with nut balls runnin' around." Zeke explained. "But we did go up against those monsters...there the same concept." Cole explained. "It's alright, I'll be fine...he can handle himself really well, with that gun." the policeman said. "Alright, just stay out of trouble, Zeke, I mean it." Cole said. "Not to worry, brother, I'll be just fine." Zeke claimed. "Now you two get going! We'll meet again, Shifters." the policeman said. "Take care, bro!" Zeke said, waving. "Something tells me he's gonna get into some serious trouble-but I guess he's right, were not in Empire City anymore,,,what could go wrong?" Cole thought to himself.

Narration:

It was the day the monsters came and attacked the city. We didn't know it yet, but that creep of a policeman named Syd, was going to play a big part in our lives. Thing is, I'm not even sure if I'll be able to handle what's to come. I'm just glad Zeke is here with me. And with this new girl by my side as well, I'm sure I'll be just fine.

"Well, what should we do now?" the girl asked. "Well, as Zeke said, we need to find a place to "hunker down", so let's get looking." Cole said. "But where?" the girl asked. "Who knows but we'll find someplace." Cole said. The two claimed on the buildings and began scouting around, hoping to find a nice place. "Oh, by the way, here." Cole said, handing the girl an object. "What is it?" the girl asked. "It's called a phone, you'll need it, in case were split up." Cole explained. "Won't Zeke need one?" the girl asked. "He already has one of his own so you won't need to worry." Cole said. She smiled at him, blushing, as she stared into his eyes. Cole couldn't help himself but to blush as well. "Well...uh...we...we should keep moving." Cole said, turning away and taking off.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**inFAMOUS _Rush_**

Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home

The girl dropped onto the ground and began walking around. "I hope I can find a good place for us to stay, I gotta make Cole proud of me." the girl said. Out of nowhere, she begins to daydream, seeing Cole's face, him smiling, talking and remember his every words quote by quote. But as she wasn't paying attention, she took a step and ended up falling down a drain pipe. She fell all the way down and landed right on her ass. When she looked, there were thousands of drains pipes, leading to who knows where. It was quiet, all you could hear was the sound of the wind, humming through the pipes. "Not bad at all! Maybe I really am going to be ok." the girl said. She kicked a wooden title that was blocking her way, until she realized that she was at the bottom of the city. "Whaddya know. It leads right outside." the girl said. "Alright! Looks like I just found us a new home!" she said, in excitement. "I better call Cole and give him the good news." As she pulled out her phone, she simply saw two buttons that said "Call Cole" or "Call Zeke". She dialed Cole's phone and gave him the call. As Cole was continuing his search, he felt his phone vibrating against his chest. He pressed the call button and began talking with the girl. "Hey, what's up?" Cole asked the girl. "I found us a place to call home, it's perfect!" the girl claimed. "Wow, that was fast, alright, I'm on my way." Cole said, hanging up. He pinpointed her location on his GPS and headed out. He traveled beneath the city and met up with her.

"Here it is, what do you think?" the girl asked. Cole didn't look...very amused. They were gonna live in a sewer pipe? Was that even safe...and healthy? "Well, it's uh..." Cole said, trying to speak without gagging from the smell. Just then, there was a sudden scream. "Huh?! Was that a scream?!" the girl asked, in shock. "Help! S-Somebody help me!" a voice cried out. "Did you hear that? Sounds like she needs our help!" the girl said. "Then that's our cue, let's go!" Cole said, taking off. The two made there way back to the top of the city and began to trace the screams somewhere inside the city. When they arrived, they saw a woman being attacked by those monsters, now known as "Nevi". Cole took them out, while the girl came to the woman's aid. "Are you alright? The monsters are gone. You're safe now." the girl claimed. "Thank you! Oh, thank you both. I'm not sure I approve of that outfit, but I suppose I'm in no position to complain..." the old woman said. "Huh? What's wrong with my outfit?!" the girl thought to herself. "Ma'am, where's your house? Will you be able to get home ok?" Cole asked the woman. "Oh, I'll be fine! I'm old, not dead, y'know. Boy, I can't wait to give that daughter-in-law of mine a piece of my mind! She sent me to get rid of this chair, and look what happened! I bet this was a setup!" the old woman complained. "Cole, we could use that chair for our new home." the girl whispered to him. Cole wasn't really sure but he decided what the hell. "Listen, ma'am, we can take care of the chair for you." Cole offered.

"You'd help a poor, old woman? Oh, I wish my daughter-in-law was more like you! Why, back in my day..." the old woman said, talking on and on. "Look. We'd love to stick around and hear your stories but we have other jobs to do, so you get home and leave this chair to us." Cole suggested. "Yeah, goodbye." the girl said, waving. Cole and the girl finally found there way back to the sewers and placed the chair in there room. "Perfect! I'm starting to get into this." the girl said. Cole just looked at her, confused at how she could be so cheerful...but lightly smiled at her. "What should we look for next?" the girl asked Cole. "We'll know, when we see it." Cole said. "Sounds good." the girl said. "By the way, since I've told you my name and since you named your cat, I'd like to give you a name as well." Cole offered. "Really, you'd do that?" the girl said, smiling. "Sure. Now, let's see...what should it be..." Cole asked himself, going deep into thought. "Hrm...what about...Kat, with a "K"? Cole asked the girl. She seemed unsure about it at first but eventually agreed with his decision. "Kat, yeah, yeah, I like that." she said, jumping happily. Cole couldn't help himself but to smile. "Alright then, Kat, let's head out." Cole said. "Right!" Kat said, agreeable. They made there way back into the city, looking for other objects to place in there room. They eventually came across a man complaining about...something. "I'm so sick of studyin' at that desk...Studyin' don't mean nothin' in the end. I want to experience things first-hand!" the man said, ranting.

"Hey, listen, if your gonna throw away the desk, then let us have it. Were actually looking for one." Cole suggested. "Please! Take it off my hands. I never want to see it again. It's back in the alley over there. From now on, it's just livin' like the wind for me! Woo!" the man stated. "Uh...yeah, sure. And thanks." Cole said, as he and Kat took off. They traveled to the alley and found the desk. With her powers, Kat was able to pick the desk up and carry it back to there room. "Well, our room is starting to come together!" Cole said. "Yeah, having a place of our own will be exciting." Kat claimed. "I imagined that it would, so, wanna keep looking?" Cole asked. "Yeah, come on." Kat said, grabbing his hand and taking off. As they continued there search, they eventually found there way to the creepy policeman from before. "Yo, cat girl! It's me!" he called said. "Yep, it's you alright..." Kat thought to herself. "Cat girl? Are you talking about me?" she asked. "Of course! Who else? You're the talk of the town. You're the black cat girl!" the policeman claimed. "How about that..." Cole thought to himself. "Cat girl...Hmm, it's got a nice ring to it...Hey, you don't remember your name, right? Good, it's settled, then...I'll call you Kat. You can call me Syd." the policeman said.

"Sorry, Syd but Cole already gave me that name." Kat said. Syd looked at Cole, in shock...Cole just looked at him...unamused. "By the way, you won't believe what the boss had me do just now. He's moving, so I had to haul his old bed and dump it off somewhere! Is that crazy or what?" Syd explained. "Wait, did you just say bed?" Kat asked, in shock. "Is that not, like, total abuse of authority, or what? Do you have any idea how heavy that thing was? I could've thrown my back out!" Syd complained. "Then, maybe you need to hit the gym, if your gonna whine about it." Cole said. Syd looked at him, upset and embarrassed that Cole was calling him weak. Kat, however, couldn't help herself but to giggle. "Interesting sob story, by the way. Listen, were looking for a bed ourselves, where'd you drop it off?" Cole asked. "Huh? You want that old thing? Well, it's yours if you guys want it. I dumped it off by the old factory." Syd explained. "Got it, thanks for the directions." Cole said, running off with Kat. "Sure, no problem." Syd said, confused. The two took off to the factory but came across a huge Nevi. "Get the bed, I'll take of this." Cole demanded. "Right!" Kat said, taking off. Cole then noticed a small orb on the creature. With no hesitation, he shot lightning bolts at it and destroyed the monster. "I get it, those things on the Nevi are the weak spots." Cole said to himself.

"Just then, somebody came running up to them, it was none other than Zeke. "Cole, man, it's good to see you." Zeke said, smiling. "Where the hell have you been?" Cole asked. "Taking care of Heckseville, making friends with the cops and of course, gettin' some lovin' from the ladies." Zeke explained. "What the hell is a Heckseville?" Cole asked, confused. "It's the name of the city, c'mon, man, I thought you would've figured that out before I did." Zeke said. "Well, Kat and I have been busy, gathering some supplies for our new home." Cole explained. "New home, you got a place of your own? And who the hell is Kat?" Zeke asked. "The girl we met, I call her Kat, figured we gotta call her by something." Cole said. "Ah, I hear ya now. Well, love to stick and chat but I still have a job to do." Zeke said. "As do we, I'll catch you later." Cole said. "Keep your nose to the wind, man." Zeke said, taking off. "Cole, Cole, I got the bed." Kat said. "Great, let's take it back to the sewers." Cole said. "Yeah, let's go!" Kat said, pumped up. When they arrived, they placed the bed I to there room. "Well, that about covers it." Kat said. "Yeah, when Zeke takes a break from his cop duties, he'll be relieved to know he's has a place to stay." Cole said. "So what should we do now?" Kat asked. "Let's keep looking, you never know what we might find." Cole said.

Narration:

_When Zeke and I first arrived, we didn't know what to expect, there's still crime in this new city, monsters running around and of course it's our job to put a stop to them but you know, it was easier than the freaks we had to deal with in Empire. Then Kat showed up, I knew she was gonna be a lot of work, keeping in line but she turned out to be really handy, when needed...and she's a true loyal friend. Were an unstoppable team and we always look out for each other. I don't know what the future has in store for us but I know when it comes to that, we'll be ready._

After quite a while of looking and collecting unused items and objects, Cole and Kat had there home just the way they envisioned it. When Cole returned with more stuff, he heard water running. When he entered the room, the water just turned off. And out came Kat, she just got out of the shower and looked so relaxed. Cole just stood in the middle of the room, staring at her, she didn't have her original outfit on, only a pink towel and her hair was in a ponytail. He blushed so madly that he couldn't help himself. "What's the matter, something wrong?" Kat asked. "It's nothing...nothing." Cole said, trying to hide his face from her. Cole placed the extra objects he gathered and set them down next to the desk. "How are you liking the place so far, Cole?" Kat asked. "Not bad, I enjoy it here." Cole said. "What about you, Kat?" he asked her. "I love it, we have our place!" Kat said, happily. She jumped on the bed and sat beside him. Even Dusty was enjoying his new home. "A girl's home really is her castle." Kat said, happily. She looked at him and noticed that Cole didn't even look at her. "Listen Cole, I know we don't know each other...but I feel like I..." Kat said, being cut off.

Out of nowhere the bed just collapsed on the floor and Cole and Kat fell to the floor. When he opened his eyes, Kat was laying right on top of him. He didn't know what to say or do. "Why is your face so red?" Kat asked. Cole didn't know what to say, he was lost in her eyes and couldn't turn away. She was in the same position, she was so lost in his eyes that she didn't bother to look away. Cole could hear his heart beating faster than ever, same with Kat. She them began to lean in, moving closer to him. "Holy shit." Cole thought to himself. "Kat slowly closed her eyes and puckered up her lips. Cole wasn't sure what to do...so he did absolutely nothing. But as soon as Kat's lips touched his...his eyes closed as well. They kissed and you won't believe how long it lasted. Kat placed her hands on his head, kissing him romantically. Cole hesitated but eventually held her body and kissed her deeply. It was all so new, especially for Kat, she never felt something like this before...being in love, being close to a guy, but the one thing she enjoyed the most...was the first kiss she shared with Cole. Cole had a girlfriend before and knew how it felt to be in love but Kat was different from Trish, she had stuck with him, ever since he and Zeke showed up in Heckseville and they've always been together. Kat had found something that was missing in her life...someone to call her "true love".


	5. The Champion Meets The Phantom

**inFAMOUS _Rush_**

Chapter 5: The Champions Meets The Phantom

After there little "session" Kat fell asleep, resting Cole's chest. "She sure is something, never met anyone like her before." Cole thought to himself. The more he spent in Heckseville, the more he forgot about Empire City. He slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake Kat up, got dressed (in a white shirt with blue sleeves, blue pants with a white stripe on the left pants leg and some black converse) and headed outside. "While I've not spare time, might as well check around town, see if anyone needs my help with anything." Cole said to himself. As he was walking around, he ran into two unfriendly faces. "You! Your that older man with the Shifter! I knew you were in league with that crow woman..." said the familiar old man. "Crow woman? Your talking about Raven?" Cole asked. "Yeah, it's all your fault! Give us back our house!" Eugie shouted. "Shut your trap, you little brat and get over it, it wasn't her fault." Cole said, insulting the child. With that, Cole took off, uninterested in there complaining. Moving along, in the large city Cole was encountered by a engineer who was in need of help.

"Excuse me, sir, I hope you don't mind if I ask for a favor." the engineer asked. "Depends on the favor." Cole said. "Well, you see, the sacred gem is said to have been around since before the founding of our fair city. No matter how Heckseville might change, the gem will always be there to protect us." the engineer explained. "Would you just get to the point already?" Cole asked, impatient. "That is the point, I'm just an engineer who likes to spread many juicy history to folks." the engineer claimed. "Yeah, I can see that." Cole said, walking off. He continued to move around, climbing buildings, moving from one area to another. No matter where he went, lost of people wanted either his help or to test him with bizarre tasks. And since he didn't have anything else better to do, he chose to help out. Considering Cole is a Conduit, he breezed through the tasks like it was nothing, the people of Heckseville declared him "Champion of Heckseville"! As he continued on, he saw a mysterious man dressed in a black coat and a black top hat...the man was none other than Syd himself, aided by Zeke who got some flashy pair of clothes on. "Hey Zeke...and Syd." Cole said, walking up to them. "Hey, brother, you showed up, just in time." Zeke said. With those words, Cole knew there was gonna be trouble.

"What's going on and why is he dressed like that?" Cole asked. "Huh? Oh, this? Pretty sharp, eh?" Syd asked. "Yeah, your a true Sherlock Holmes." Cole said, trying to sound insulting. "Make jokes all your want, Cole but you're looking at the newest member of the Seahorse Special Crime Task Force. I made detective!" Syd explained. "What the hell does that even mean?" Cole asked. "I got promoted! And keep this on the down low, but...I'm on a job." Syd claimed. "Yeah, thanks to me, Kat and Zeke, we took those Nevi out and you got promoted." Cole said. "Exactly! And once again, your timing is impeccable-I need your help! This new case could really boost my career." Syd stated. "By the way, where's Kat?" he asked. "Not here and none of your concern." Cole said. "Now let me get this straight-I do all the work, while you get all the promotions?" Cole asked. "Not just him, me too. If I do a kick-ass job on this case, I'll get promoted too-you gotta help me, brother." Zeke claimed. Cole took some time to think about it but eventually made the decision. "All right, I'll lend a hand but I'm not doing this for him, I'm doing this for you Zeke, consider it a reward for always having my back." Cole said. "Whoo-hoo! I owe you a big one, brother." Zeke said, excited. "Damn right you do." Cole said. "Just remember Zeke, this isn't just any case! We got a tip on the master criminal, Alias!" Syd stated. "Who the hell is Alias?" Cole asked. "I'll explain later but for now we need to be on our toes for this!" Syd said.

"I can smell the promotion already! Hell, maybe I'll even get an extra bonus!" Zeke said, super hyped for the job. "Don't worry, Cole, you'll be rewarded." Syd said. "You mean like how I was rewarded by saving your ass from the Nevi?" Cole said. "No worries, I've got just the plan to catch the thief. So Cole, are you in?" Syd explained. "I already said I was, but I'm doing this for Zeke." Cole stated. Out of nowhere, somebody grabbed Syd's jacket, from behind. "Well well. Now I see why you weren't responding to my calls." said an older looking man with a white jacket on. "Come on, man, now's no time to be chattin' with friends!" another man said. "You don't understand, I was just explaining to them about the important job I was workin' on." Syd claimed. "Just get back to work! This isn't a game, you know. This is the real deal." the older man said. "I'll be in touch, brother, just be sure to answer my calls at all time." Zeke whispered to Cole. "Aye, Aye, boss-man." Cole said, sarcastically. "Come on, Syd, get the lead out!" the older man shouted. "Yes, sir!" Syd said, speeding up. "Kiss-up." Cole said, insulting Syd. When eye and the others were gone Zeke began to explain the situation to Cole. "Alright, now pay attention, man, I need you to head to the roof of that church...and don't yourself spotted by the patrols." Zeke explained. "I thought I was helping the cops." Cole said. "You are, but just do as I asked, I'll explain it to you, once you get there." Zeke said. With that, he took off. Cole then began to make his way to the roof of the church.

He snuck past the cops, doing his best to keep himself in the shadows and hidden. Cole continued on, climbing the church building until he finally made it to the top. When he got up there, his phone buzzed again. "Zeke, I'm at the top of the roof." Cole informed. "Nice work, man, can you see the park from there? On top of that fish statue in the middle is the sacred gem Alias is after." Zeke asked. "Sacred gem, so that's what the engineer meant." Cole said to himself. "That gem's been protecting this city for a long time...we can't afford to lose it now with all these storms. Legend tells of a great power hidden inside it." Zeke explained. "If it's that big of a deal, why leave it, in the open for someone to steal?" Cole asked. "Hell, you got me, the cities rules still don't make a lick of sense to me. But you see a certain object right by your feet? That's the fake gem that Syd made. Now he's gonna make a ruckus to draw the cops away; allowing you to switch the real gem with the fake one. Remember not to be seen and good luck, brother." Zeke said, hanging up. "This whole sounds crazy to me but might as well get it done." Cole said to himself. He then jumped off the roof and made his way to the statue.

Just then, Cole got another incoming call but it wasn't from Zeke...it was from Kat. "Cole, are you there?" Kat asked. "Yeah." Cole simply said. "Where did you go? When I woke up, you were gone, did I do something to make you leave?" Kat asked, worried. "No, I just left to get some exercise, that's all but then I ran into Syd and Zeke, saying they needed my help with some important case. I meant to call but they had be really busy." Cole said. "Do you need me to come over there?" Kat asked. "It's fine, I'll be back, when this is all over." Cole said. "Alright, just stay out of trouble and be careful, okay?" Kat asked. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Cole said, hanging up. He finally made his way to the fish statue and switched the real gem with the fake one. When the coast was clear, Cole took off. "Hey Zeke, I switched the gems, like you asked." Cole informed his friend. "Right on, brother! All that's left is to bring the gem over to Syd. He said he'll be waiting for you, in the woods. The cops are headin' back to there patrols, so stay out of sight, I'll be in touch." Zeke said, hanging up. Cole then took off, behind the bushes and making his way to the woods. With the surroundings all clear, Cole finally made it to Syd.

"Nice work, Cole...With the sacred gem swapped out for the fake, nobody'll have a clue as to what happened. It'll be our little secret...Heh, heh, heh..." Syd said. Cole began to feel this eerie sensation that something was wrong...VERY wrong. "Hey, by the way, there's a party going down back at the park, you really shouldn't miss...Finally, the gem is mine!" Syd act, acting all strange. He held the gem up and laughed so maniacally. "What's up with you, man?" Cole asked. Just then, Syd turned into smoke and his appearance was completely different. He had some strange fort of helmet on, wrapped in bandages and was wearing a gray suit with black stripes. Before Cole could grab him, he disappeared into smoke. "Damn, I knew something was off!" He suddenly heard groaning sounds and saw Syd, lying on the floor. "Argh, my head..." Syd said, struggling to get up. "Syd, what the hell happened?" Cole asked, in shock. "One second, I was standing around waiting, and the next, I was lying on the ground..." Syd claimed. "Then that means the man I saw was...was Alias. Dammit, he has the sacred gem!" Cole said, in shock. "What? That's not good! That's not good at all!" Syd said, in fear. "I need to get it back!" Cole demanded.

Just then, Cole's phone was buzzing, it was Zeke calling him. "Zeke, what's up?" Cole asked. "The Nevi, that's what's up. There everywhere and we can't hold them off, you and Syd better high-tail back over here, pronto!" Zeke said. "I'm on my way!" Cole said, hanging up. He took off to help out Zeke and the police force. "H-Hey, wait for me!" Syd said, running after Cole. When he got there, Nevi were everywhere, and the policeman were having trouble taking them out. "Give us a hand here, Cole, there's too many!" Zeke shouted. "Hang on!" Cole shouted. He charged in attacking the Nevi...showing off some new tricks that he learned, while assisting the people of Heckseville. He was shooting a large ball of electric energy called the "Megawatt Hammer", throwing electricity that exploded on impact called the "Shock Grenades" and was able to block against the Nevi attacked by creating a wall of concentrated electric energy called the "Polarity Wall". In no time flat, Cole defeated the Nevi. The people gathered around, surrounding Cole. "Phew, you really saved our asses, Cole. That was good work, brother." Zeke said.

Cole simply smiled and nodded to Zeke. The older man and the cops however weren't so happy. When Cole looked at the statue, the fake gem was completely destroyed. "Now, look, I know this might seem bad but..." Zeke said, trying to explain. "Calm down, no need to panic." Syd said. "Here, open wide!" Syd said, forcing his boss to open his mouth. "What the heck are you-?!" the older man asked, in shock. He was chewing on a piece of the fake gem that was destroyed. "Mmf, mmf...Ugh! Ptooey! Bleh!" the older man said, spitting out the fake gem. "What's wrong with it?" Zeke asked. "It's-It's just...candy." the older man said. "Exactly! Alias switched out the treasure with his enormous gumdrop. He's a clever criminal!" Syd explained. "You must be in cahoots with him! Alias couldn't have done this alone!" the older man aid, grabbing Cole's arm. "Whoa, now wait just a minute!" Zeke said, angry. "Hey, uh boss? I don't think he's with Alias." one of the boys said. "Oh? And why's that?" the older man asked. "If he were in league with the guy, why would he still be here? And why would he have helped us fight off those monsters?" the boy explained. "We'd be dead, if it wasn't for him." he went on saying. "Hrrm...That's true, but..." the older man said. "Hey, leave him alone! He's doin' more for us than you cops are!" one of the civilians shouted.

"Yeah, don't drag our champion into this! He's innocent!" another civilian shouted. "Look. We need to find Aliad. He could still be around here somewhere." Syd explained. "Erm...Search the grounds! I want Alias found. No excuses! Move! Move!" the older man shouted. "Thanks you guys." Syd said, shouting out. "Hell, what do you know, I guess Syd CAN be worth a damn." Zeke said. "Yeah, looks that way." Cole simply said.

Narration:

_I was transfixed, the people of Heckseville stood up for me, even when they barely knew me, they didn't allow me to go to prison. First, I was complete stranger to them, now they act like I'm one of the family, there god, calling me there "champion." But truth be told, it was nice...real nice. To be treated like one of them, treated like I was some kind of hero...it felt really good. With the cops off my back and Zeke catching up to Syd and the others, I took off. After a day like this, I need a little rest. However, I can't settle down so easily, Alias is out there...and he's coming for me. But even if he does, I'll be ready for him...as the crowd said...I'm there champion._

Somewhere, far from Cole's location, Alias watched as he headed home. "Heh...You'd better get your head in the game, or you won't survive our next meeting-Poor, champion of Heckseville..." Alias said, mocking Cole, from above.


	6. A Meeting With Destiny (Part 1)

**inFAMOUS _Rush_**

Chapter 6: A Meeting With Destiny (Part. 1)

With the case of Alias still a go and him still being out there somewhere, the streets of Heckseville were going to be crawling with cops. Cole made his way back to the sewers, sneaking past every policeman that was on the streets. He knew that if he got caught, they'd ask him for more work and Cole didn't have the energy for it. All of a sudden, he got an incoming call from Zeke. "Hey, man, you there?" Zeke asked. "Yeah, what's going on?" Cole asked. "I, uh...I quit the force." Zeke said. "What, I thought you wanted that promotion?" Cole asked, in shock. "Hell, I did, more than anything but that boss who's in charge...uh, he's a real tool, the way he grabbed you and said you were working with Alias, hell I was so damn angry, when he did that...I can't work for a guy like him." Zeke explained. "He'll be convincing everyone that the entire city is a suspect...I don't that on my conscience." he went on saying. "I get where your coming from, so what will you do now?" Cole asked. "Who knows, I guess I'll just be helping Syd look for Alias and don't worry about me, I got the police and Syd watchin' my ass." Zeke explained. "Just be on your guard, we don't know what this guys is capable of." Cole stated. "No worries, brother, this city has really changed, allowed me to mature a little." Zeke said, hanging up. Cole snuck past the police and made his way back to the sewers.

But when he got there, Kat was gone. She wasn't even in the shower. Just then, Cole noticed a letter on the bed from Kat. He began to read it...

_Cole, I went out for some fresh air, hope you'll be home, by the time I get there, I will miss you and take care of yourself, I'll drop by and see how Zeke is doing. Also, Ive been hearing lots of news that you've done some heroic work on the case with Alias, everyone calling you a "champion". I'm so proud of you and keep it up._

_~Love, Kat._

After reading the note, Cole fell on the bed, falling right to sleep. As for Kat, she wandered around the city, enjoying the fresh and cool breeze. She could hear the entire town going on and on about Cole, calling him the champion of Heckseville. She smiled, knowing that the city was accepting him and loving him. Just then, she came across a building that said "Pandora's Fortune". "Hmm, wonder if she can shed some light on my situation?" Kat asked herself. "Meow!" Dusty simply said. "What is it, Dusty? You curious, too? Let's see what she has to say." Kat said. She opened the door and walked right in. When she went in, she saw a woman, sitting on the rug stretching. "Uhm, excuse me?" Kat said, walking in. "The Shiftet without a past, adrift on the River of Forgetfulness...I have been expecting you." The woman claimed. "You are lost. You seek to ask who am I and why am I here?" she continued on. "Well, now that you mention it..." Kat said, remembering. "And that cat-like creature...Your fateful meeting has brought you power..." the woman claimed. "That's amazing! How did you know all that?" Kat asked.

The woman began to pull something from a little box. And out came a tiny wooden puppet. "Say hello, Pandora." the woman said. "Hello! I see all! I know all!" Pandora said. The look on Kat's face...wasn't all that amused. "Oh boy..." Kat said, creeped out. "Hm? What's that, Pandora? This young lady is about to meet a man who will change her destiny?" the woman said. All of a sudden, Kat was interested on the topic. "What?! A man? Who, who?!" Kat asked, impatient. "Your fates are intertwined. Together, you will open the door your futures." Pandora said. "I like the sound of that! "Wait a minute, I already have a man who's changed my Destiny, it's Cole...isn't it?" Kat thought to herself. "If so, then I've already met him...what if I haven't? And then there's my past...ugh, so many choices. What do I wanna know first?" she asked herself, trying to make a decision. "Forget my past-tell me more about this meeting with Mr. Destiny!" Kat asked, finally making a decision. "What's that, Pandora? He's where? And this envelope contains instructions to find him?" the woman claimed. "I'll take that." Kat said, grabbing the envelope. "Thanks for the fortune!" Kat said, getting ready to leave.

That envelope also has the bill-you can pay on the way out. Come again to Pandora's Fortunes any time you seek wisdom!" the woman said. "There goes our meal budget...That teller cost me a fortune!" Kat said, complaining. Back with Cole, he was still asleep and out like a light. Little did he know, Alias had followed him back to the sewers and snuck into his room. Cole slowly opened his eyes and saw that Alias was standing above him. He tried to get up but Alias grabbed his neck and held him down on the bed. He then pulled out some type of container and sprayed some green smoke all over Cole's making, making him cough and gag. And in a flash, Alias was out of the room. Cole got out of bed, having trouble breathing and seeing. "Ugh, it filling my throat...dammit." Cole said, struggling. His sight started coming back to him but still impossible to see clearly. He saw Alias making a getaway. Cole chased after but started hearing voices, in his head. "I've been watching you, champion, waiting for this moment, anticipating it..." said the mysterious voice. "Ugh, who's doing this?" Cole asked. "You think your special, electric man, your powers are good more nothing except destruction!" said the voice. "You don't...know a damn thing about me." Cole said.

"I know that the people will come to fear you. Your powers don't do any good, they'll cause death and panic everywhere you go." the voice said. "Just shut up." Cole said. He continued to chase Alias...when he really wasn't. He was in the city, running through the streets, all he could hear was the people cheering his name. "Hey, Cole, what's going on?" Syd said, waving at him. But Cole couldn't hear him, he ran right past him. "Huh, what was that all about?" Syd asked himself. "Hey, Syd, I found some ladies just beggin' to get there picture takin' with us." Zeke said, running to Syd's side. "That's great and all but do you know what's wrong with Cole?" Syd asked. "Whad'ya mean?" Zeke asked. "Well, he just ran right past me and didn't hear a word I said...is he okay?" Syd asked. Zeke was at a loss, it wasn't usually like Cole to ignore someone like that...maybe something was wrong with him. But Cole kept running off, never bothering to stop. Finally, his sights came back to him and he found himself in an abandoned alley. "What, where the hell am I?" Cole asked himself. "In my trap." said a voice. Out of nowhere a man jumped from a building and landed in front of Cole. It was Alias. "A trap, huh? You realize that you just cornered yourself...you've got nowhere to run." Cole said, smiling.

"Oh no, electric man, YOUR the one who's cornered." Alias claimed. With a flick of his wrist, a wall came up, from behind Cole and blocked his exit. Alias grabbed Cole, pinning him against the wall and began to dig his fingers into his chest. All you could hear was Cole's screaming echoing through the alley. His body began to glow dark red, Cole reddish aura began to flow from his body to Alias's arms. His body began to glow reddish aura as well. Zeke followed Cole's tracks but lost him. Thanks to his screams of pain, he was able to pinpoint his location and dashed to save him. "How's it feel, electric man?" Alias said, continuing to drain Cole of his powers. When he was finally finished, Alias released his hands from Cole's chest. All of a sudden, his skin turned pale and he collapsed on the ground. "Hope you don't mind, I needed to borrow some of your powers." Alias said. Zeke finally showed up, seeing his friend on the ground, and Alias getting ready to finish Cole, he pulled out his pistol and began to fire bullets at Alias. "Keep your hands off of him!" Zeke shouted. "Cole, get up, make a run for it, I'll take care of this gas-bag!" Zeke said, continuing to fire his bullets at Alias. However, the bullets didn't do a thing, they just continued to reflect off of him. "Another time, fat man." Alias, said, disappearing into smoke. Zeke rushed to Cole's side and saw his friend in bad shape.

Syd and the other policeman showed up and saw Zeke with Cole, in his arms. "Cole! Is he alright?" Syd asked. "No, he's in real bad shape, I gotta get him back to his house!" Zeke said. He carried Cole on his shoulders and took off as quick as possible. Cole had a hard time, opening his eyes. "Hang in there, brother, your gonna be okay, I promise." Zeke said, running as fast as he could. Cole couldn't even say a word, with no strength what so ever, his eyes closed, passing out. When Cole could finally open his eyes, he could see Zeke and Kat, beside him. "Cole, thank god, your alright." Kat said, holding him and constantly kissing his cheeks. "Damn man, you had us believing you were dead." Zeke said. "What the hell happened too me?" Cole asked. "That nut-ball Alias had you to a corner and started draining your powers, man. Don't you remember?" Zeke explained. "I remember him coming into the room and spraying me with some kind of gas." Cole said. "Yes, that gas was used to make you weak, see illusions and drive you insane." said a mysterious voice. From behind the curtains was a man. "Cole, this is Gade, he's the one who was able to help you recover." Kat claimed. "It's a pleasure to meet you...champion of Heckseville." Gade said, smiling.


	7. A Meeting With Destiny (Part 2)

**inFAMOUS _Rush_**

Chapter 6: A Meeting With Destiny (Part. 2)

"How you feelin', brother?" Zeke asked. "Not good...I'm not good." Cole said. "You need to rest, your body hasn't fully recovered." Gade said. "But Alias...he's still out there and I need too..." Cole said, trying to get up. "No you don't, listen to him, man. I got Syd and all the police forces searchin' the streets for Alias, you can worry about him AFTER you feel better." Zeke explained. "He's right, Cole, rest." Kat said. "Your lucky to have such good friends who care so much for you." Gade said. "But, there more than just friends, aren't they?" he continued. "What do you mean?" Cole asked. "Well, Zeke, for example, your closer than friends, you see him as a brother, don't you?" Gade explained. "No, he IS my brother." Cole said. "Heh, Half as Long..." Zeke said. "Twice as Bright." Cole said, holding Zeke's hand. "And then there's Kat, you care deeply for her." Gade stated. "I do, she's everything to me, I lost someone I once loved...but when I met Kat, she healed that feeling on loneliness." Cole explained. Kat smiled at him, kissing his lips. "But what I don't understand is why he didn't kill you, when he had the chance?" Zeke asked. "Maybe because he wasn't trying too...he just ambushed Cole to steal his powers...for whatever that reason maybe...I do not know." Gade stated.

"Then what do we do?" Cole asked. "We wait, see changes in the city." Gade said. "Right, I'll call Syd and tell him to keep me posted, if anything happens." Zeke said. "Good work, Zeke." Cole said. "As for me, I'll stay right here with you." Kat said. "You need to rest now Cole, you are going to need it." Gade said. "Alright, Kat, help Zeke watch over the city, alright?" Cole asked. "Don't worry, I will." Kat said, smiling. "With that, Cole fell asleep. Somewhere, far away from the city, Alias was holding a container, filled with the energy that he stop from Cole. He placed a lifeless puppet on the floor and unleashed the energy from the container and it shot into the sky and flew all the down, striking the lifeless puppet. It began to float into the air as the red aura surrounded it and shooting red lightning into the air, clouding the sky. It then floated back to the ground and revealed his true face...it was Cole, no, it wasn't, it looked like Cole but his face was more pale, he has black eye shadow on his face, veins could be shown on his neck and face. He had the same shirt as Cole but it was red with black sleeves, black pants with a red stripe on the left pants legging and black converse. Everything about Cole MacGrath, the puppet had as well. "All that energy, concealed by a single man." Alias said, amazed.

The puppet opened his eyes, flaming with red electricity. Empty creature, born from the champion of Heckseville, my name is Alias and I am your master. You will obey, every command I give you. With us working together, we can rule with an iron fist!" Alias explained. The puppet simply smiled and said..."Yes, Master Alias." He even had the same VOICE as Cole. Amused that his plans have got the way we wanted them too, Alias laughed, turning his back on the puppet. "Soon, Heckseville will bow before me and not even the electric man can stop me!" Alias stated. The puppet continued to smile and lit his arms with electricity. Back Cole and Kat's room, Kat was watching over Cole as he spelt, gaining little of his strength. Just then, she heard the scream of the people in the city, when she flew up to investigate, he saw that the sky was dark and in the distance, was a dark, red lightning blot, striking down. All of a sudden, Kat's phone began to buzz. It was Zeke, calling her. "Hello, Zeke?" Kat answered. "Are you seein' what I'm seein'?" Zeke said, with a shocked tone. "You mean the red flash of lightning, then yeah, I see it." Kat said. "Damn, what the hell is goin' on, is it from the storm?" Zeke asked.

"I'm not sure but I have the feeling something terrible is gonna happen." Kat said. "Hell, I know what you mean, I got that feeling too." Zeke said. "By the way, how's Cole, has he gotten any better?" he asked. "He hasn't woken up, since he fell asleep." Kat said. "Damn, Alias must've really screwed him up. But don't worry about him, he'll wake up." Zeke claimed. "How do you know?" Kat asked. "Listen, I've been with Cole, ever since he got his powers, no matter how screwed up he gets, he always bounces back." Zeke claimed. "I hope your right Zeke, I really do." Kat said, with a worried tone. Many, many days have went by and Cole had not woken up from his sleep. Kat, Zeke and Gade were always there, watching and taking care of him...but it made no difference. Everyday, Zeke would return to the city and check in with Syd to see how the search with Alias was going, sadly, no sign of him was ever reported by the police or the people. Gade would always send Kat out to exercise her powers and gather supplies needed for Cole's health. "How long does this usually take?" Kat asked Gade. "I'm not sure, he's not like the people or Shifters, his injuries take longer to recover from." Gade explained. "And what about Alias, the people aren't safe with him loose." Kat said. "Maybe so but for now, this is all we can do." Gade said. Kat placed a hand on Cole's cheek, hoping that he would wake up from his injures soon.

A couple more days went by and still no chance of Cole or no signs of Alias. When Kat woke up, she noticed that Gade was and Zeke wasn't around...probably still in the city. All of a sudden, her alarm went off, it was Zeke calling. "H-Hello?" Kat answered. "Your awake, good, I was hopin' you would be." Zeke said. "Why? What's going on?" Kat asked. "It's Gade, he says that he's got an important job that he wants you to do and you need to see him right away." Zeke explained. "But what about..." Kat asked, being cut off. "Don't you worry about Cole, I'm just about done with my job on the streets, I'll head back and look, after him, until you get back." Zeke said. "Thanks, Zeke, I really owe you." Kat said. "No need, Cole's like a brother to me, I'd do anything for him." Zeke said, hanging up. Somewhere, from the city, that Raven girl watched, as Kat took off to meet Gade. "Why hello there...Raven, is it?" asked a mysterious voice. When Raven turned around, she saw Alias, standing alongside his puppet Cole. "What do you want, Alias?" Raven asked. "Me? Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Alias said, walking beside her. "Lovely city, isn't it? The people look so happy, so cheerful, warm your heart..." Alias claimed.

"Why are you here?" Raven asked. "Have you heard the latest news, the champion of Heckseville, Cole MacGrath has gone missing." Alias stated. "Your point being?" Raven asked. "Well, every city needs a superhero to defend the good people...But since he's not around, who will protect them?" Alias asked. "How much do you know about him?" Alias asked. "Why should I care, he's not my concern." Raven said. "Oh but he should be, after all, you have a job as well, don't you?" Alias asked. "You too have someone you want to protect dearly." Alias claimed. "And who knows, the electric man just might get in the way of that...he may be champion but that might get to his head, make him believe that he owns everything. The people, the city itself...even Zaza and all those precious children." Alias explains. Ravens eyes suddenly widen up. "Who's to say his little Shifting companion is to be trusted as well, the people look up to her as well, fame just might slip into that petty little head of hers...what will you do if they take those children away from you?" Alias asked. With that, Raven took off, flying through the sky, heading after Kat. "Now this'll be a show I'm dying to see, wouldn't you agree, MacGrath?" Alias asked. The puppet Cole simply smiled, as they watched down on Heckseville.


	8. The Lost City

**inFAMOUS _Rush_**

Chapter 7: The Lost City

As Kat was traveling through Heckseville, she finally saw Gade and a bunch of other civilians standing on the edge of the crumbled city. She gently floated down, beside him. "Hey old man, what's everyone staring at?" Kat asked. "The universe ripped their families and homes away." Gade said. "They're all waiting for the day the universe gives back what it has taken from them." he continued on. "Is that day coming?" Kat asked. "That depends on you. The door to a new world is about to open. Beyond it lies the truth about your power." Gade said. "I don't get it. What door?" Kat asked, lost and confused. "Will you help them?" Gade asked. "I would if I could...But how I know where their families are?" Kat asked. Gade placed his bags on the floor and opened his robe, revealing what was inside. "It is time." Gade said. "Wh-What the heck-?!" Kat said, in shock and struck. Inside of Gade's robe, was a mysterious portal, leading to who-knows-where. "Come! Come with me to another world!" Gade said. Kat moved closer to the portal, sticking a hand out. When she did, she was instantly sucked in, taking her away from Heckseville. When she opened her eyes, she was in a completely different world...crushed pieces of buildings were floating, in the sky. "What is this place?" Kat asked herself.

"This is the missing world beyond. The missing people are trapped here along with their town." Gade stated. "You! Hey, where are you?!" Kat asked. ""This world and yours are kept apart for good reason, but someone has brought the two together...You must enter into this world and restore that which was taken." Gade explained. "You use a lot of "someone"s and "something"s when you speak. If you want to be vague, that's fine, but keep it simple!" Kat said. "Hmm...Very well, then. Follow the flowers to find the missing part of town. How's that?" Gade asked. "Follow the flowers. Got it." Kat said. "Fear not...a good Creator never gives the worthy an impossible challenge. I have faith in you." Gade said. His voice suddenly disappeared, leaving Kat and Dusty alone. "W-Wait! Don't leave me here! If you're such a good Creator, why don't you just save the town yourself?! Don't run when I'm talking, old man!" Kat shouted out. And with that, she set out to the lost families and there homes. She came across a flower that was not bloomed. When she got closer, the Nevi appeared out of nowhere.

Back in the city, Zeke was at the house, looking after Cole. There was still no changes to him, he still as could be. "Come on, brother, you gotta wake up, Heckseville is gonna become a living nightmare, if you don't come back." Zeke said. But Cole didn't respond, he didn't even move. "Remember what happened in Empire City, after the blast, folks went insane, good people became nutballs and the one you loved the most turned her back on you...please, don't let the same thing happen here...Don't let Heckseville become another Empire City." Zeke begged. "Your strong, I know you are...think about Kat, me and these people, they need you...we all need the champion to come back." he said, before walking outside. As Zeke looked after Cole's lifeless body, Alias was laughing up a storm, while he looked down on the city. "Those fools have no idea of what's to come!" Alias stated. "When the time is right, they'll tremble in fear and recognize there new master...there NEW champion." he claimed. "And it'll be all because of you, my greatest creation ever, with you posing as there "champion", you'll break there trust, turning it into doubt. They'll be afraid of you, hate you and turn them against Cole." he went on, rambling. "As long as I get to cause some havoc!" the puppet said.

In the other world, Kat continued her search for the missing families and town. She flew from platform to platform but still didn't find what she was looking for. On the plus side, she gained a new power known as "Spiraling Claw". Every platform she came across, she eliminated a group of Nevi that were surrounding the flowers. When she eliminated the last swarm of Nevi, the last flower glommed and pointed a beam of light down to another platform. "Is that the missing part of town? He was right, the flowers showed the way." Kat said. "Very good. You've arrived at last. The master of the rift plane lies ahead. To govern this plane, you must master the master." Gade explained. "In other words, I have to take it down?" Kat asked. "You're catching on! By the way, this is not the only missing area...there are two more out there." Gade said. "Two more ?!" Kat asked, surprised. "They lie in other rift planes, but you must conquer this one before you can conquer the others." Gade said. "I think it's time to finish up here." Kat said. He flew all the down to the last platform to find this "master" that Gade talked about.

When she got there, black smoke began to circle the area, turning into a giant Nevi. Growing stronger before, it was time for Kat to show her stuff. She began to get a few good hits in, little by little, she began damaging the creature. The Nevi seemed really, really weak. It didn't even put up much of a fight. "Is this really everything it's giving me?" Kat asked herself. Either way, if Kat didn't stop this, the missing worlds would not be restored. It was time she put an end to the fight. Kat focused her powers and began chagrin at the creature, spinning around removing the monsters weak spot. It then dissolved and blew up. The dark red skies began to disappear, revealing Heckseville. Kat had did it, she found the missing piece of the city and restored it back to it's original place. The people were happy to see there loved one return to them. But all of a sudden, Raven showed up, before Kat, angered. She used her powers to push Kat back against a pillar, knocking her down to the ground. Trying to get up, Kat failed, only to have Raven force her head to the ground, with her foot. "Who put you up to this? Was it Bolsey? Well, you're not gonna get away with it!" Raven said. Before she could make her next move, she asked attacked from behind, it was a huge ball of concentrated energy...electric energy, it pushed her back, knocking her to the ground.

When Kat got up, she saw Raven on the floor. She looked up to the sky and saw someone hovering above her. It was Cole MacGrath, out of bed and looking better than ever. "Cole!" Kat shouted, in delight. He floated to the ground, as Kat ran to him, hugging him tightly. "Miss me?" Cole said. "I was worried you weren't gonna wake up." Kat said, trying to hold back the tears. "Well, I'm here now." Cole said. The two leaned in for a kiss but were interrupted by Raven. She used her powers to knock Kat away from Cole, forcing her to the ground, once again. "Were not finished here." Raven said, ready to make her move. "Hold on!" Cole said, grabbing Raven's hand. "Who the-?!" Raven said, surprised. "What's your deal? She brings back half of the city and the peoples loved ones and your gonna reward her with death?!" Cole stated, angrily. "This doesn't concern you, champion!" Raven said. "It DOES concern me, if your gonna hurt my girlfriend. You want her, you gotta go through me!" Cole demanded. "Cole, don't!" Kat shouted. "With pleasure." Raven said, flying into the air. "Kat, you gotta go!" Cole said. "No!" Kat shouted. "I'm not gonna leave you here, you just go out of bed!" Kat stated.

"Listen, I can hold her off, long enough for you to make a getaway, just go!" Cole said. "But..." Kat said, struggling. "I'll be fine, trust me." Cole said. Kat had a hard time trying to figure out what choice to make. Raven tried to make the first move, but Cole was able to dodge it with ease. "Kat you need to get going NOW!" Cole shouted. "Your not gonna stand in my way, none of you are!" Raven claimed. "I'm not going to let you hurt her! Your getting played, Raven. Were on the same side here!" Cole said, shouting at her.

Narration:

_That woman, Raven, was like me. She had a strange pet and a strange power to go with it...She was too strong, though. I knew I didn't have a chance against her. But leaving Cole...I don't know if he'll be able to stand against her...but I did as he asked and I ran. Cole, please be safe and alive._


	9. Too Many Secrets

**inFAMOUS _Rush_**

Chapter 8: Too Many Secret

When she was finally in the clear, Kat stopped to take a breather. However, she didn't feel right, leaving Cole behind to deal to with Raven. She knew he was strong but was he strong enough to take her down? Just then, her phone began to buzz, it was Zeke that was calling her. "Kat, you there?" Zeke asked. "Zeke, why didn't you tell me that Cole was awake?" Kat asked. "Wha?! What the hell are you talkin' about, I called you about 50 times to let you know but you never picked up." Zeke explained. Kat was dumbstruck, did Zeke really call her 50 times? And why didn't she get any incoming calls, while she was working? "Incoming calls must not work, when I'm in another world." Kat said. "Another world, the hell are you talkin' about?" Zeke asked. "Nevermind, listen, Zeke, Cole is out there fighting against Raven!" Kat said, with a worried tone. "Raven, you mean that scary ass Shifter chick?" Zeke asked. "Yeah, that's right." Kat said. "I wouldn't worry too much, Cole grabbed himself some extra wad of juice, before showing up there." Zeke said. "Well, I hope he'll be able to beat her." Kat said. "No worries, he'll be fine." Zeke said, hanging up. Still, Kat couldn't help but to feel worried that Cole couldn't withstand her.

"I have to trust Zeke and know that Cole will be just fine." Kat said. "Maybe I should do some extra work around town, to ease myself." Kat said. She moved around from block to block helping out citizens, stopping crime and doing what Shifters do best. 3 hours went by and Zeke calls Kat once again. "Hey, Kat, you ain't never gonna believe this one, you know those areas in the city you've been clearin' out, there crime free now, cops are hangin' up poster, with your face on 'em." Zeke explained. "I'm just doing what I can, you know, to ease my worries of Cole." Kat claimed. "I know, I know but listen, keep it up, the people love it and I could use that to my advantage. By the way, Cole called me, he said that he chased Raven off and he's headin' to the other side of the city, you know, the side that you brought back. Why don't you go pay him a little visit. I'll catch you later." Zeke said, hanging up. Kat was all relieved to hear that Cole survived against Raven. Thanks to Zeke, she knew where he was and it was time for her to go and see him. "That train goes to another part of the city. I should hop aboard!" Kat said to herself.

She ran up to the train station and bumped into that same man and his son Eugie. "Hey, it's you!" he said, surprised. "Oh, not this again...Look, I was trying to SAVE your house, ok? It just slipped and..." Kat stated, being cut off. "No, no, not that! You brought back the missin' town, didn't you?! The "girl with the black cat" is the talk of the city." the man explained. "Oh, that! Um, yeah...I guess that was me. People are already talking about it?" Kat asked. "Yep! Whatever you did, the train is back in service! Mmm, I'll bet that place in Pleajeune is open again...Oops, did I say that out loud?" the man explained. "Look, that's nice and all but I have to go, I have someone to see and I need to leave now!" Kat said, rushing off. When she got up the stairs, she noticed a billboard that said "No Pets Allowed." And considering Dusty was kind of a pet, they wouldn't allow him in. So she took the only other way there...riding the top of the train. "Meow!" Dusty said. "Sorry, Dusty, no pets allowed. We'll just ride on top. The view's better from up here though." Kat said. The train began to move and Kat and Dusty watched the scenery, from up top. "It'll be good to spend time with Cole again, now that he's out of bed." Kat said to herself.

While riding the train for a while, Kat had arrived in Auldnoir. She hopped off and gave Zeke a call. "Zeke, I made it to Auldnoir, any idea where Cole is?" Kat asked. "Er...hell, if I know, I took a stop to that place, when that place came back to Heckseville but I don't know where Cole went off too. It's a dark and shady place, so be careful if you run into any nutballs there...they remind me a lot of...of...damn, I can't even remember that name of the city Cole and I came from." Zeke said. "Zeke, focus!" Kat shouted. "Oh, right, well, I dunno where he might be. Just take a look around, he should be around somewhere." Zeke said, hanging up. "That's helpful info." Kat said. But she decided to do what Zeke said and take a look around. Zeke wasn't kidding, when he said it was a shady place, looked like danger could be around every corner but that didn't stop her from trying to find Cole. As she was walking around, she ran into a woman, standing in front of a building that said "Pleajeune". "Did you hear about the new Shifter in town? She brought back that missing chunk of Auldnoir back! Finally, a little competition for that crow woman! If you ask me, she needs to get put in her place." the woman said. "Wow, word travels fast!" Kat said. "I'd love to get a gander with my own eyes." the woman said.

"Rumor also has it that she's got something going on with the champion of Heckseville." the woman said. "Is it a rumor or is it true?" Kat asked. "Well, according the people, it's a rumor, although they was word that he was fighting that crow woman and he almost kissed the Shifter." the woman said. "Yeah, I heard about that too." Kat said. "Too bad, Raven had to ruin it." she thought to herself. "They say she's cute, even if she has no body." the woman said. "Oh, uh...is that so?" Kat asked, sounding insulted. "Listen, I'm looking for that "champion of Heckseville", I was told he was somewhere in Auldnoir." Kat said. "Oooh, a fan of the champion, are you?" the woman asked. "Sadly, I haven't seen him, I wish I did, any girl would be lucky to have him for a man." the woman said. "I see...well, thanks." Kat said, trying to hide her jealousy. She continued on with her search. "Zeke said he was somewhere in Auldnoir, I just gotta keep looking." Kat said to herself. "Wait, maybe I can locate him on this GPS thing." she suddenly remembered. She tinkered around with it and locked onto Cole's GPS location. "There he is!" Kat said. "Better move, before he leaves." she said to herself. With no time to waste, she took off, keeping a lock on his phone.

She ran down every street, looking for Cole, luckily he was staying in one place so it was easy for her to catch up to him. She passed a building and finally found him. "Cole!" Kat shouted,running after him. "Huh? Kat, you made it." Cole said, surprised. "Yeah, Zeke told me you were so I came right away." Kat said. "How are you feeling, Raven did to hurt you, did she?" she said, asking, with a worried tone. "Relax, I'm fine. I was able to weaken her to the point where she had to retreat." Cole explained. "But no, I didn't get hurt." he stated. "That's good, so what are you doing here?" Kat asked. "I came her to flex my powers a bit and then I ran into this kid named Newt, he heard of me in Heckseville and wanted my help looking for this girl he knew." Cole explained. "Where is he now?" Kat asked. "Inside this clothing store, he asked me to wait for him." Cole said. "Wanna come along?" Cole asked. "Really? You'll let me tag along?" Kat asked, surprised. "Yeah, since I've been in bed, we haven't had anytime to be alone...consider this as a date." Cole explained. Kat was struck by his words...especially the word "date". They've never been on a date, since they got there own place, so how was Kat gonna stand that up? "Yeah, of course I'll come with you." Kat said. "Oh, I can't believe he asked me out!" she thought to herself. "Great, I can see him coming out." Cole said, watching through the window.

"Mr. MacGrath, I'm all set to-" Newt said. "Wait a minute, aren't you Kat, that Shifter?" he asked. "Yes, that's me." Kat said. "I've heard all about you, how you've been helping out with Heckseville, there's posters of you and Mr. MacGrath all over this place." Newt claimed. "She said she'll help us out with finding your friend." Cole said. "Fantastic, that should make things easier." Newt said. "However, we'll need to change." Cole said. "Change?!" Kat and Newt said, confused. "Correct, if this whole city knows who we are, that'll make things harder for us to find your friend." Cole explained. "Good point, I did see some school uniforms in there that you two can wear." Newt said. "Perfect, Kat shall we go?" Cole asked. "Yeah, let's do it!" Kat said, pumped up. 3 hours go by and Cole and Kat have changed into school uniforms. "Alright, time to get down to business." Kat said. "Perfect, no one will be able to recognize you, in those clothes." Newt said. "Alright, then it's time to get to it." Cole said. "Right, I think we should split up and ask around to see if anyone has seen Echo." Newt said. "Echo?" Kat asked, confused. "His friend, the girl were looking for." Cole explained. "Oh, gotcha." Kat said. "Good luck to the both of you." Newt said, taking off. "Alright, Kat, let's get going." Cole said. "Roger!" Kat said. The two began taking off, looking around to find the girl, Echo.

"Cole, let's ask him, he might know, he's wearing the same coat as Newt." Kat said. "Good idea." Cole said, walking up to the boy. "Hey, kid, were looking this girl. Have you seen her anywhere?" Cole asked, showing him a picture. "Hmm, I've never seen you two before...How do I know you really go to our school? We get weirdos all the time trying to sneak in here." the high schooler explained. "Look, were the ones asking questions, have you seen this girl or not?" Cole asked. "Alright...how about this...if you can answer some questions, I'll tell you about the girl you're looking for." the high schooler said. "You gotta be kidding me." Cole said. He grabbed Kat's arms and turned around, walking away. "Kat, we don't have time for this, were here to look for a girl not play 20 questions." Cole explained. "I know, I know, but he's not gonna tell us anything, unless we do what he says. Cole took a few seconds to think about but came to his decision. "Alright, let's do it." Cole's said. "Great!" Kat said, Turing around. "Okay, you have a deal." she said to the high schooler. Alright first question...what is the goddess statue in Pleajeune holding?" the high schooler asked. "Fire." Cole said. "Second question...what is the name of the school in Pleajeune?" the high schooler asked. "Arquebus Academy." Cole said. "Now, final question...which body part is the statue in the school holding up." the high schooler asked. "The left hand." Cole said.

"Alright, we answered your question, now you gotta answer ours." Cole said. "Fine, a deals a deal." the high schooler said. "What? Who the hell is "Big Bag?" Cole asked. "The girl your asking me about...I don't know what she's got in there, but she's always running around with that bag filled to the brim, protecting it like it's made of gold or something. It's what got her that nickname." the high schooler explained. "I see and where did you last see her?" Cole asked. "Hmm, wasn't around here, at least. It's hard not to notice a girl with a bag like that, though. I think maybe I last saw her heading back to the school?" the high schooler stated. "Got it. Thanks for the help." Cole said, as he and Kat walked off. "Why is she going back to school after class?" Kat asked Cole. "Hell if I know, she probably forgot something...let's keep asking around, we might get a different answer." Cole said. "Right!" Kat said. Cole and Kat kept searching around the area, looking for answers, when they stumbled across another high schooler. "H-Hey, you two are...? Nah, you couldn't be...but you look just like the Champion of Heckseville and the Gravity Queen! You're them, aren't you?" the high schooler asked. "Calm down, your gonna hurt yourself." Cole said. "No, you must have us confused. Were just high schoolers looking for our friend, Echo." Kat said.

"You can't fool me. You're them, aren't you?!" the high schooler claimed. "No, were not. Listen, were trying to find this girl, you seen her or not?" Cole asked, getting impatient. "Echo? She and I, we're not exactly on good terms...but you! You two just so much like the Champion and Gravity Queen! I should know...I'm there biggest fan!" the high schooler said. "Well, that was a serious waste of time." Cole said. "Thanks. For the help, I mean." Kat said. "You've got to be them...W-Wait, don't go!" the high schooler asked. "Let's go, before he knows what the Champion can really do." Cole whispered to Kat. "I hear that." Kat said. Cole and Kat searched every inch of the city, asking around for Echo and they all said something about her being at the school or mentioning her at the school. After looking for some answers, Cole and Kat met back up with Newt. "Newt, your here too?" Cole asked. "Guys! I asked around and everyone seems to think Echo's somewhere around the school." Newt explained. "That's the impression we got, too." Kat said. "Hmm, what now? Maybe we should split up again and look for her." Newt said. "Sounds like a plan." Cole said. "I know, I'll look from atop one of the taller buildings! I'm more likely to spot something from way up there. I'll give you a call, when I get there." Kat suggested. "Good thinking, Kat, stay sharp and be careful." Cole said.

Kat used her powers to fly up to the buildings to get a birds-eye view. She scaled building after building until she finally made it to the tallest building in Auldnoir. "Cole, I made it to the building." Kat said, calling Cole's phone. "Right on! Do you see anything from up there?" Cole asked. "Hmm...No, no sign of Echo." Kat said. "Try going a little higher, I got a lock on your GPS locater, so we'll be right behind you." Cole informed. "Right!" Kat said, hanging up. She took off again, heading out to the next building, scaling from place to place, trying to find Echo. "Cole, I made it, but there's still no sign of..." Kat said, stooping in her sentence. "Kat, Kat, is everything alright?" Cole asked, sounding worried. "Over there, I see another girl, I think it's her." Kat said. "Alright, follow her, we'll meet you there." Cole said, hanging up. Kat flew from the building and landed next to the girl. Cole and Newt weren't far behind, they caught up with Kat only to find the girl that wasn't Echo. "Maye, did you find Echo? We've looked everywhere." Newt said. "Sorry, Newt. I tried everywhere, but no luck. Who are these two?" Maye asked. "They are the famous Gravity Queen and Champion of Heckseville! They've been helping me look for Echo. They have been a really big help." Newt explained. "Have you gotten any leads to where Echo could be?" Cole asked. "Sadly, no and I've looked everywhere." Maye said. "Well, you've done your part, let us take care of the rest." Kat said. "She's right, Newt, let's check over at the school." Cole suggested. "Right." Newt said, taking off. Cole and Kat followed behind.

When they got there, they opened the door and saw Echo, sitting in the middle of the floor. "Echo!" Newt said. "...Newt?" Echo said, surprised. "Where have you been?! Why'd you run off like that?" Newt asked. "You're just like all the others! Leave me alone!" Echo said. "Echo, why are you acting like this?! Are you hiding something?" Newt asked. "No! Stay back!" Echo shouted. All of a sudden, Cole noticed something coming out of Echo's bag. "**NEWT**!" Cole shouted out. But it was too late. "Out of her bag was a strange black goo with a red glow...the same kind of glow that Nevi's do. It exploded from her bag and grew out of control. "Echo!" Newt shouted, trying to reach out for his friend. "Kat, get him out of here, **RUN**!" Cole shouted. The Nevi grew larger and larger, absorbing Echo, Turing her into some sort of monster. Echo was now fused with the Nevi, it broke down the walls of the school and stood ready to fight. "**I HATE YOU! ALL OF YOU! I WISH EVERYONE WOULD DISAPPEAR!**" Echo shouted out, in rage. "Echo! What's got into you?!" Newt shouted. "That's not your friend anymore, that Nevi has her under it's control!" Cole stated. "The only way to set her free is by destroying the Nevi." he said. "Kat, get him to safety!" Cole demanded. He began shooting lightning bolts at her, getting her attention away from Newt and Kat.

"Echo, listen too me, if your in there, you gotta fight it!" Cole shouted out. "**I HEAR YOU LAUGHING AT ME! DIE!**" Echo said, trying to attack Cole. He dodged the attack and countered by shooting his megawatt hammers at her. They did damage but they weren't very effective, he threw shock grenades at her, trying to support the damage but that wasn't even working. "Time to go all out, it's now or nothing." Cole said to himself. He began charging up his energy, his arms flickered with lightning, the sky began rubble and crackle "Newt, Echo...I'm sorry." Cole said softly. "Kat, listen to me, I need you to Newt as far away as possible." Cole shouted. "Cole, what are you...?" Kat asked, being cut off. "**DO WHAT I ASKED!**" Cole shouted. She grabbed Newt and they both ran to a safe distance. The skies began to grow darker. And with a flick of his arms, thunder and lightning came crashing down on Echo and Nevi, doing some heavy damage. The Nevi was defeated and released Echo, from it's grip. It completely dissolved, turning back into it's original form. Echo held it in her hands, saddened that she lost it for good. "I'm sorry...You were just trying to protect me..." Echo said, still crying. Cole we happy to see Echo return back to normal but he collapsed on the ground, weaker from losing so much power, in that one attack. "**COLE!**" Kat shouted out, running to his side. "Echo!" Newt shouted, running to Echo. Echo still sad on the ground..losing a true friend.

"Hey, you're not alone. You've still got me." Newt said, trying to cheer his friend up. "Do you remember this? You got it back when we were kids and you saved me from falling." Newt said, lifting her hair up, revealing a scar on her forehead. "I slipped off the big tree out back, but you caught me. Back then, I was the little one. You were always looking out for me." Newt explained. "I miss just hanging out with you, not caring what other people thought about us..." he went on telling the story. "I'm sorry. I guess I still have a lot of growing up to do. I just didn't want anyone to know how I felt. But now it's my turn to look out for you." he said, hugging his friend. "Cole, are you alright?" Kat asked, lifting him up. "I'll be alright, sorry this date wasn't what you expected." Cole said. "Don't be silly, I enjoyed it...because I got to spend it with you." Kat said. "Whad'ya say, we go home and we can continue our date from there." she suggested. "I would like nothing more." Cole said. "I'll make it up too you, I promise." he said. Kat then carried Cole, back home, where he would be able to rest and regain his strength. For up above a building, two figured watched over them...it was Raven and the puppet Cole. "How pathetic, thinking that "love" will protect them and keep them safe...disgusting." Raven said, as she walked away. Puppet Cole just stood there, watching Kat and the real Cole walk off. Then he began to question..."_what is love_" and "_is it really that powerful_"?


	10. A Hundred And One Nights

**inFAMOUS _Rush_**

Chapter 9: A Hundred And One Nights

Narration:

_After helping Newt save his friend Echo from a Nevi infection, I was drained dry of my powers once again. Kat took me back home so that I could rest. She still had a job to do, she needed to restore the last two missing pieces of Heckseville but she refused to go, until I recovered from my injuries. 4 Days of being in this city and I've already screwing up of being the Champion of Heckseville. I swore to protect the people by any means necessary and I couldn't even do that. Well, that changes today, it's time to step up my game. The next day, I went to work, Newt helped Zeke create a device to focus my powers. After helping him locate and rescue his friend, he felt like he owed us. Syd kept Zeke posted on everything that's been happening, with part of the towns being restored and crime free. Once I fully recovered, I offered to go to these other worlds and bring back the missing pieces of the town. The Champion of Heckseville is back and he's better than ever!_

That night in Auldnoir, Cole saw Kat and Gade near the edge of the city and walked over to sit with them. "You okay, Kat?" Cole asked. "Oh? Well, it's just...N-No, it's nothing. I'm fine!" Kat said. "You don't sound like everything's fine." Cole said. Kat didn't say a word, she just sat there, looking down to the bottomless darkness. "Stupid gravity storm...I want my family back! Why'd it have to take them?! Why them?!" said the old drunk man, walking by. Cole could see the look on Kat's face that she was offended by it...but something else was also on her mind. "Raven scares you, doesn't she?" Cole asked. Kat looked to Cole...realizing that he knew what was bothering her. "What's her deal? Who is she and why does she hate me so much? I'm just trying to help." Kat claimed. "Raven is just trying to help too, in her own way." Gade said. "And she thinks we're trying to stop her?" Cole asked. "From one perspective, you're interfering with Raven and her mission...But from another, you're helping the people of Heckseville." Gade explained. "I really don't understand you sometimes. Aren't you the Creator of this world?" Kat asked. "Well, yes, but that was a long time ago. I'm not quite as sharp as I used to be..." Gade claimed. "Hmph. Some Creator you are..." Kat said.

"Guess that means we have to pick up the slack and make things right." Cole said. "You two are beginning to accept your destiny..." Gade said. "That's right, this time I'll bring back the missing two pieces of Heckseville." Cole said. "Wait up, man!" Zeke said, as he and Newt were running to catch up with them. "Here she is." Zeke said, handing him some kind of staff-looking weapon. "It's done already?" Cole asked. "Damn right, Newt and I stayed up all night, workin' on this. Zeke claimed. "It's mortified so it'll allow you to channel your powers through the weapon, making it easier for you to deal some sweet combos and finishers." Newt explained. "Wow, thanks." Cole said, grabbing the weapon. "Very impressive, Zeke." Gade said. "What do you call that thing, Zeke?" Kat asked. "I call it the AMP." Zeke said. "Zeke, Newt, this is good work." Cole said. "Thanks, brother, go have some fun." Zeke said. Gade opened his robe and the vortex inside began to pull Cole in. Before the crew knew it, he was gone. Kat held her hands together and prayed that Cole would succeed and return home safety. When Cole opened his eyes, he found himself in another world. The temperature was blazing hot and there was lava rocks on the walls, ceiling and ground. "So this is another world, huh?" Cole asked himself. "Don't look before you leap...just slide!" Gade said, connecting to him, through his mind. "Slide? What do you mean by that?" Cole asked. You'll see soon enough." Gade said, cutting off the connection.

Cole took a leap and began sliding on his feet. "Oh, hell yes, now were moving!" Cole said. He slid down the road and fell on the platform where Nevi swarms were waiting for him. "Time to see what this baby can do." Cole said, pulling out his AMP, from his backpack. He charged in, attacking the Nevi, head on. Newt wasn't kidding, when he said it would deal some powerful combos. "Yes, haha, yeah! Thank you Zeke and Newt!" Cole said, enjoying himself by the overwhelming power of his AMP. It did drain him of some power he stored in his body, but it got the job done, by eliminating the monsters. After eliminating the Nevi, the flower bloomed, creating a beam of energy, leading Cole to his next destination. "So that's where I gotta go, huh? But how in the hell am I suppose to get there, without falling?" Cole asked himself. He looked at the beam of energy and looked at his AMP. "I wonder..." Cole began to think. He held his AMP up to the beam of energy and it automatically stuck. "Oh yeah, this'll do." Cole said, smiling. He took a big leap and he began riding the beam all the way to his destination. The longer he was on the beam, the more it began to restore energy inside his body. When Cole saw his destination, he jumped off and created a shockwave, bouncing all of the Nevi back. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" Cole said, pulsing electricity through his AMP. He charged in dealing some impressive moves and combos.

"Hell yeah, this AMP kicks ass!" Cole said, enjoying himself. "Even though the AMP drained him of half of his powers, with every combo, Cole was still having the time of his life. The enemies were defeated and Cole continued to move on. He used his AMP to ride the beam of energy once again, gaining extra energy and making his way to the next destination and hopefully, where the raining piece of the city was. He made it to the third flower but there was a giant Nevi, in the way. Cole began throwing shock grenades. Doing little damage to weaken the Nevi. In anger, the Nevi swung his arms, in pain. "Ooh, you like that!" Cole said, taunting at the creature. Using his megawatt hammers, did the job and destroyed the Nevi. "Awe, what's the matter, big man, you done?!" Cole said, getting overconfident. The third flower bloomed and pointed him to his next destination. "Yeah, I'm ready!" Cole said, using his AMP to ride the beam of energy. As he was riding, he came across a tree giving off some strange vibe of energy. Cole jumped off and landed next to the tree. It shined brightly, shining his light of energy into Cole's body. "Whoa, I...I feel great, stronger than before." Cole thought to himself. "This tree must give you some extra powers...time to show off the goods." he said to himself, moving on.

Cole finds himself in another section of the missing city. The Nevi were everywhere but that didn't stop him. The one problem was the Nevi were flying and Cole couldn't attack without falling to his burning death. "I guess it's time to see what new powers that tree gave me." Cole said to himself. He raised his hand at the flying Nevi and was able to shoot a direct hit. The tree gave him the ability to sniper at the Nevi, finishing them off with one hit. "Oh, yeah, I'm gonna enjoy this!" Cole said, moving on. At last, he made it to his destination. When he got there, a huge flying Nevi appeared. He stood ready to fight but out of nowhere, Raven showed up and had torn off the Nevi's weak spot. She crushed it with her foot and Nevi disappeared. "Here we go..." Cole said to himself. "I told you before, I won't let you get away with whatever you're up to!" Raven said. "What's there to get away with? All I'm doing is trying to bring the city back! I'm trying to help the people!" Cole explained. "I should've known you were one of Bolsey's pawns. It's just like him to use someone else to do his dirty work..." Raven stated. "Hold it, Princess, first off, I don't know who the hell Bolsey is! Second, my actions are only for the people of Heckseville!" Cole explained. "Either way, it looks like I'm going to have to kill you." Raven said. "Bad news, sweetheart, that's not gonna happen!" Cole said.

The two began to clash with one another! "I have to kill you!" Raven shouted, shooting energy balls at him. "Crazy bitch, what's your problem?!" Cole shouted, shooting electric bolts at her. The two went it but it appeared as if the two were evenly matched. "Once I'm through with you, your precious Gravity Queen is next. And then Bolsey!" Raven shouted. "I won't let you hurt her!" Cole shouted! The moment Raven slowed down, Cole used his new snipping move to deal massive damage. He then realized that she was beginning to slow down. But that didn't make things any easier because he was growing tired as well. "I need to stop her, before she wears me down anymore...it's time to go all out!" Cole said to himself. "Raven, this ends now!" Cole shouted. "Couldn't agree more!" Raven shouted. He pulsed his arms with electricity and then created a strange type of blades on his hands. He charged in at her, ready to end the battle. Same with Raven, she charged in, spinning out of control, when the two clashed, a powerful shockwave was created and blew the two back from each other. The battle was over and it looked like Cole had won. When the smoke cleared up, Raven was gone. The molting lava scenery suddenly changed into the skies of Heckseville. Cole had done it, he brought back a piece of the city...the Champion of Heckseville gained victory.

Narration:

_The crowd was surprised to see the Champion restore half of Heckseville and there loved ones back to there original places. I did it, with all my screwing up, now, in the past, the people cheered for me, that feeling of seeing the smiles on there faces, really felt good to me. I saw Zeke, Kat, Gade and Newt down there, as well. I realized what I had to do...I had to fight, if I wanted to protect what I cared about. And now, Kat knows that too. What I still didn't understand was that Raven, too, was fighting to protect something she cared about. Maybe there's a way we can work together...it's a long shot but I gotta go for it, next time we meet._


	11. Letting Old Ghosts Die

**inFAMOUS** **_Rush_**

Chapter 10: Letting Old Ghosts Die

When Cole returned to his friends, they surrounded him, still cheering him on. Some of the people even picked him up chanting: "Electric Man", "Electric Man", "Electric Man"! It did good, in his heart to see people appreciate the hard work that he and his friends have done for the city. When he was in the clear, Cole took off to the next part of the city. An airplane flew by and he jumped on. Just then, Cole's phone began to buzz. It was was Zeke. "Hey Cole, just wanted to let you know that I'm over on the other side of the city. Kat and I are helping Syd and the cops, they said that Alias has been spotted here, you should join us. Zeke explained. "Already on my way, see you there." Cole said, hanging up the phone. The once dark sky of Auldnoir, changed to a bright sunny sky. Cole made his way to the other half do the city known as "Endestria". When the plane came to a stop, Cole hopped off and tracked Zeke and Kat's GPS location and took off. They weren't so far away so he caught up with them pretty quickly. "Hey, brother, glad you could make it." Zeke said, greeting his friend. "Cole, just the guy I was hoping to see." Syd said. "What's up, man. I heard you got a bead on Alias?" Cole asked. "That's right, he just announced his next target...Endestria's sacred gem...and I need your help protecting it." Syd explained. "Good, I was hoping we'd run into him." Cole said.

"We'll help out but no more working from the shadows." Zeke said. "After the last incident, we figured out there was a leak somewhere in the force, so this time it's up to me and the other elite officers to stop him." Syd explained. "You...an elite?" Cole said, unamused. "Aw, don't be like that! They liked my idea of switching out the real gem so much, they asked me to make another candy fake so we can try it again!" Syd explained. "Right, because it worked so well last time, Cole told me about it." Kat said. "It'll work, don't worry. We're keeping the number of people who know about the plan down this time to prevent leaks." Syd explained. "Can you patrol around the area and keep an eye out for anything suspicious? This time, you won't need to work behind anyone's back. Chaz and his boss know you and Kat are helping us out." Zeke asked. "Sure, I could use a sidekick." Cole said. "Huh? Hold on, I thought you were the sidekick!" Kat said, in shock. "Here, you'll need this." Syd said, handing Cole and Kat a radio. "Alright, we'll do it. If that sacred gem is so important to the people of this town, I'll do whatever it takes to protect it." Kat stated. "And it'll give me a chance to get closer to Alias." Cole added. "I knew we could count on you, brother!" Zeke said, pumped up.

Cole and Kat took off and met up with the big man and Chaz. "Thanks for agreeing to help, Electric Man! I apologize about before. I've been hearing nothing but good things about you." Boss Man said. "Uh, boss? He has a name, you know. Anyways, thanks for agreeing to help, Mr. MacGrath. The scary old guy here is Bulbosa...and I'm Syd's partner, Chaz." Chaz explained. "Nice to meet you Chaz and Bulbosa. What do you guys think of Syd's plan?" Cole asked. "It'll be fine! Sure, Syd might have a few problems but he's as sharp as a tack and he makes a killer candy gem." Chaz claimed. "Well, your right about him having problems." Cole said. "Mr. MacGrath, we've got this area covered. If you and Miss Kat could go check on the fake for us, we'd appreciate it a bunch." Chaz asked. "Don't worry, we'll handle it." Cole said. "The officers there don't know they're guarding a fake. For the good if the plan, make sure it stays that way." Bulbosa said. "Roger! We'll go check on them and the fake gem." Kat said. With that they took off. "Don't you think Syd's plan is going to work?" Kat asked Cole. "Doubt it, I trust Zeke more that I trust Syd, if anything goes wrong, I expect Zeke to take care of it." Cole said. After an hour of running, they made it to there destination. "Hi there, Officer, how goes the patrol?" Kat asked. "No need to worry, we've got everything under control here. My grandmas wish was to protect the sacred gem with my life. And I'm not about to let her down!" the policeman said. "Well, keep up the good work." Cole said.

Just then, Cole's phone buzzes, letting him know Zeke was calling him. "Hey, brother, how's everything looking out there?" Zeke asked. "So far, so good." Cole said. "Right on, I need you to ask Kat if she can head up on top of the towers and have a look around. You know, seeing how she can fly and all." Zeke explained. "No worries, I got it." Cole said, hanging up. "Zeke asked you to go up the towers and have a look around. Give him a call, when your up there." he said to Kat. "I'm on it!" Kat said, taking off. She flew up the clock tower. "Hmm, nothing out of the ordinary here." Kat said to herself. Just then, in the distance, there were two sights of explosion. "Wha-What was that?" Kat asked,min shock. Her phone began to buzz, letting her know that Zeke was calling. "Zeke, did you see that, what's going on?" Kat asked. "We just got word that Alias planted those bombs and it's said that there's another one ready to blow at the waste processing plant! I already had Cole go over there and try to find it. Meet up with Chaz and he'll run the rest of the plan with you and Cole." Zeke said, hanging up. She took off, as Zeke asked and went looking for Chaz. Cole was on the move, heading to the plant to find the bombs. He dug through the garbage and was able to find it. "Gotcha!" Cole said, grabbing the bomb. He got out of the garbage can and took off. He saw Kat and Chaz and brought the bomb over to them. Luckily, Chaz was able to stop the timer.

"There, I defused the bomb. We should be safe now." Chaz said. "Nice work, Chaz." Cole said. "So what now?" Kat asked. Suddenly, Kat's radio began to buzz. It was Syd, with an urgent call. "Syd here! Chaz, Kat, Cole, it's the Nevi! They're all over the place near the fake!" Syd explained, with a worried tone. "First the bomb, now the Nevi?! Were on our way!" Kat said. "No, don't worry...Zeke and the uniformed officers are doing a fine enough job of drawing Alias in. They're the bait!" Syd explained. "Are you insane, you're gonna get them all killed!" Cole shouted. "Roger that, Syd! I'll just head back to my post then. You two go on ahead while I call for reinforcements. I'll meet you there! Syd should have further instructions, once you arrive." Chaz stated. " "I bet he will..." Cole said. Just then, the radio buzzed again. "Gimme the radio, Syd, you there?!" Cole asked, shouting. "Cole, Kat, where are you?! Get back to the real gem and help Bulbosa and the elite police protect the gem." Syd informed. "Have you lost your damn mind, your gonna get people killed! Forget the plan, Syd, were going to help them out!" Cole said, hanging up. He and Kat rushed to assist Zeke and the cops. "Cole, Kat, over here!" Zeke said, shouting. "Dammit, Syd, he's lost his mind!" Cole said, back to back with Zeke. "Hell, I hear that!" Zeke said agreeing with Cole. "You ready for this?" Cole asked. "Hell yeah, my guns are lock and loaded." Zeke said.

He, Cole and Kat worked together to fight back against the Nevi. It was a pretty tough job but they managed to take them out. "It's awful! The Nevi trapped some of our officers on top of the towers! Please, you've got to save them!" a policeman said. "We'll find them, Kat find those officers and get them back here!" Cole said. "I'm on it." Kat said, taking off. "Phew, there was close and then, there was that." Zeke said. "Hey, man, you feelin' alright?" Zeke asked, walking up to Cole. "Something not right. This doesn't make sense" Cole said. "Whad'ya sayin'?" Zeke asked, confused. "I'm saying why would the Nevi leave the cops up there, why didn't they just kill them?" Cole asked. "You sayin' that somethin' big is goin' down?" Zeke asked. "I think so...Nevi would usually kill, if they had the chance and they always have the chance...but why didn't they kill those cops?" Cole asked. "Something big is about to happen, keep your eyes peeled, Zeke." he informed him. "No worries, brother, I'm ready for anything." Zeke said, loading up his gun. Cole looked around, trying to spot anything suspicious or something that'll pop out. Kat finally returned from rescuing the cops and landed beside Cole. "Cole, something feels off..." Kat said, with an eerie tone. "I feel like were missing something but I can't seem to see it." Cole said. "You don't think Alias knows about the fake do you?" Kat asked. "I don't know, Zeke, were heading back to the real gem." Cole said. "Right on, I'll tag along too." Zeke said.

The three took off to the gem, hoping that nothing went bad. When they got there, Alias showed up, along with the puppet Cole. "What the hell?!" Cole said, in shock. "Is that...?!" Kat asked, in shock. "Another Cole?!" Zeke said, in shock. "I was hoping I'd run into you, Alias!" Cole said, in anger. "Why are you doing this? The sacred gem is protecting these people!" Kat shouted. "Yeah and we'll be damned if were gonna step aside and let you have it!" Zeke shouted, pointing his gun at him. "Poor, Heckseville champion. I take you want to see me so you can have your revenge?" Alias asked. "Damn right!" Cole said, pulsing his arms with electricity. "And look at you, scrappy kitten. Your claws aren't sharp enough to scratch me." Alias said, mocking Kat. "And as for you, fat man, why don't you run along and have yourself a nice bowl of chocolate!" he said, insulting Zeke. "First, my claws are sharper than you think!" Kat shouted. "Second, nobody calls me fat and walks away with it!" Zeke shouted. "And third and most importantly...this madness ends here." Cole said. All of a sudden, Alias disappeared into black smoke. The trio headed out, chasing him down. But when they got close, Nevi appeared and surrounded them. "He's gonna get away!" Cole shouted, in anger. "Make a run for it, Kat and I will take care of the Nevi." Zeke said. "You sure?" Cole asked. "Leave it to us!" Kat said. Cole smiled, slipped past the Nevi and chased after Alias. "Eat some hot lead!" Zeke said, firing his gun.

Cole ran after him, staying hot on his tail. "You don't give up, do you, boy?" Alias said, still running. "Your not getting away from me, Alias!" Cole shouted, chasing after him. As Cole was chasing down Alias, Zeke and Kat were still focusing on the Nevi. "This ain't no good, there's just too many of 'em!" Zeke shouted. Just then, the police forces and Syd showed up to lend a hand! "Hope you don't mind, if we cut in." Syd said, firing his gun. "Take out all of those infestations!" Bulbosa demanded his cops. After a while of chasing him down Cole caught up with Alias. "Nowhere left to run, Alias." Cole said, pulsing his arms with electricity. All of a sudden, Alias swarmed black smoke all around and transformed into a monster, fusing himself with a giant Nevi. "Holy shit..." Cole said, in shock. He began to shoot lightning bolts at him, throwing shock grenades, megawatt hammers but it barely did any damage to him. "Dammit, nothing I do is working!" Cole shouted. "I could try the Ionic Storm but that'll drain me dry and I'll be too weak to fight..." he thought to himself. "What's the matter, Electric Man, out of ideas?" Alias asked, laughing out of control. No matter what Cole tried, nothing seemed to be working or at least weakening him. Not even his snipping attack worked. The more moves he tried, the more Cole began to weaken himself, running out of energy.

As for Zeke and Kat, they were finally able to defeat the Nevi, with the help of Syd and the police force. "Where's Cole?!" Zeke asked. "Over there, look!" Chaz shouted, pointing at the edge of the plant. "Cole!" Kat shouted out, as she flew over to him. Cole was fighting a battle he would surely lose. "There's no other choice, I have to use it...it's the only way!" Cole said to himself. He got on his feet, pulsed his arms with electricity and the sky turned black. He trusted his arms in the air and threw them down, striking him with the Ionic Storm. Lightning came crashing down and attacking Alias and his Nevi monster. It worked as well as Cole hoped it would, Alias was weak and needed to be finished off. But Cole didn't have the energy to finish him...so Kat charged in and assisted. She charged in and with Dusty's help, she span out of control and knocked Alias loose from the Nevi, sending him flying into the garbage can. Out of nowhere, the walls came close together, crushing Alias and the garbage as well. It wasn't a pretty victory...but a victory all the same. Kat saw Cole, on his knees weakened and fell down into the bottomless darkness. She flew after him but wasn't fast enough.

Cole was lost, gone from Kat, Zeke and Heckseville. Or so we thought...floating back up to the city, it was the puppet Cole, holding the real Cole, in his arms. "Cole!" Kat shouted, making her way towards him. "How pathetic, he was just another failure, after all." Puppet Cole said, throwing Cole onto the floor. "Failure?" Kat asked, confused. "Don't you get it, Alias was never here, what you fought was nothing more than a Nevi, shaping itself as Alias." Puppet Cole said. Kat was at a lose of words. "But, if the Alias I destroyed was a Nevi, then..." Kat asked. "The real Alias is dead...by **MY** hands!" Puppet Cole claimed. She was shocked, unable to believe what she heard. "That fool, created me from the stolen powers of your beloved champion...he thought he could tame me, command me, he was an idiot." Puppet Cole explained. "But...why...?" Kat asked. "He planned to use me for his own ambitions...to rule Heckseville, with an iron fist. But as you see, no one commands or control me!" Puppet Cole said. "Be thankful I saved your boyfriend, now I'll be on my way, you better hope he's made a full recovery...by the time I show my face once again." Puppet Cole said, disappearing into black smoke. "Incredible, so he was just a copy of the real Cole?" Syd asked, slowly walking towards Kat. "Looks like Alias wasn't the only dangerous mastermind, in Heckseville." Chaz said. "Kat...how is he?" Zeke asked. "He'll be fine." Kat simply said. A lot has happened...and so much to think about.

That night, Kat returned Cole home to get a good long rest, after his battle with the Nevi Alias. She suddenly heard a voice, she looked back and saw Cole recovering from his wounds. "Cole, your alright?" Kat asked. "Wha-What happened?" Cole asked. "You passed out, with your battle against Alias but he's dead now." Kat explained. "Where's Zeke?" Cole asked. "Trying to get rid of the fan club we now have but look at this." Kat said, showing him the newspaper. On the front page, it was explaining the Heckseville's Champion and Gravity Queen defeat King of Thieves, Alias gone for good and Heckseville's new heroes claw into there hearts. "How about that, first I was a Champion, now I'm a hero." Cole said, smiling. "They said, they were talking about pinning a medal of you, me and Zeke." Kat said. "That'd be nice, I wonder how Zeke thinks about this." Cole said. "But I'm not doing this to get a reward." he stated. "Neither am I!" Kat said, crawling into bed. "Listen, uhm..." Kat said, blushing. "Since Zeke and Gade aren't here, I was wondering if we could celebrate our victory over Alias...if you know what I mean." Kat said, winking at him. Cole smiled and pulled Kat closer to him. The only thing shown last was Kat's pink towel thrown on the floor.

From above, Raven and Puppet Cole looked down on them. "Disgusting, those two are." Raven said. "Don't tell me, you wouldn't do the same, if you were with a guy." Puppet Cole said. "Get real, I have better things to do then allowing some stranger to abuse my body." Raven said, walking away. "You'll like it...eventually. "And how do you know that?" Raven asked. "I just do." Puppet Cole said, winking at her. Raven simply blushed and turned away. Y-Your just a puppet, what would you know about anything like love?" Raven said, trying to insult him. "Good point." Puppet Cole said, simply smiling.


	12. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**inFAMOUS _Rush_**

Chapter 11: Curiosity Killed The Cat

The next morning, Cole got himself prepared to bring the final piece of Heckseville back to the city. Zeke and Kat were already there, when he showed up. "You've and the Gravity Queen have been keeping busy, isn't that right Mr. Hero of Heckseville?" Gade asked. "Nice pic. They captured your good sides." he said, showing them the newspaper. "Yeah, I heard we had a fan base to go with it." Cole said. "I kind of like that angle of us." Kat said, wrapping herself around Cole's arm. "Sounds like someone is taking to this hero business." Gade said. "Yep, and I'm ready to bring back more of the city!" Kat said, stretching. "Same goes for me." Cole added. "Right, then let's get started!" Gade said, getting up from the curb. He opened up his robe and the vortex took both Cole and Kat, leading them to a new outer world. For some odd reason, Kat had a hard time flying. When she and Cole looked to Dusty, he was glowing with some strange purple aura and he didn't seem too happy about it. "Dusty!" Kat shouted. "Hey, pal, you alright?" Cole asked. "Ah, I'm sure it's nothing serious, let's get moving." he said. "But Cole, if Dusty isn't feeling well, it'll make it hard for me to fly." Kat explained. "Then, we'll take it one step at a time." Cole said, holding her hand. The two then set out to find the last missing piece.

"Are you feeling okay? You're acting funny." Kat said. "Meooow..." Dusty said sounding sick and ill. "Stay focused, you two. We have to bring that missing part of town back." Cole said. Getting around was hard, considering Kat's shifting abilities weren't cooperating. It made things even harder, when it came to dealing with the Nevi. Luckily, Cole was there with her and made things easier. Thanks to his lightning abilities and powerful AMP. "I need one of those for combat!" Kat said, looking at Cole's AMP. "Maybe you can ask Zeke to build you one, when we get back." Cole said. "Come on, we gotta keep moving." he said,walking forward. They moved on, jumping on strange mushroom looking platforms, following the beam of light, leading them to there destination. They came to a platform that was crawling with Nevi. "Let the Hero of Heckseville handle them." Cole said. "What, you don't think the heroine can't take on a few monsters?" Kat asked. "With Dusty acting up, I'd rather you keep yourself alive." Cole said, charging into the enemy. "Thanks a lot, Dusty." Kat said, pouting Dusty was too ill and sick to respond. It didn't take long for Cole to finish off the Nevi and clear a path. "Come on, Kat, let's move." Cole said. Kat began to run, catching up with him. Platform after platform, Cole and Kat took turns taking out Nevi, they even made a competition out of it...however, it seemed as though Cole was in the lead. "Give up?" Cole asked, Kat, acting cocky. "Not on your life." Kat said, pouting. "If that's what you want." Cole said.

Cole and Kat continued on there path, following the beam of energy, taking out swarms of Nevi and powering themselves up. "How ya doin' back there?" Cole asked Kat. "Catching up." Kat said. "Your really cute, when you pout." Cole said. Kat simply blushed and smiled. Back in Heckseville, Puppet Cole and Raven were in there hideout...enjoying there awkward moment of complete silence. "Your not a friendly gal, are you?" Puppet Cole asked. "What makes you say that?" Raven asked. "Because you don't talk much." Puppet Cole said. "I don't like to talk, during work." Raven said. "Is that right?" Puppet Cole said. "You should talk less." Raven said. "And **YOU** should talk more." Puppet Cole said. "Is it true...what you told Kat?" Raven asked. "Did you really kill Alias?" she asked. "Yes, it's true, I did kill him." Puppet Cole said. "I thought puppets are suppose to obey there creators?" Raven asked. "Not me, Cole's powers are something that cannot be controlled...so that means me as well." Puppet Cole stated. "Impressive, it's amazing that a puppet can rebel against it's own creator." Raven said. "So you thin I'm impressive, huh?" Puppet Cole asked. "No, I'm saying what you did is impressive." Raven said. "Don't tell me you don't see something in me." Puppet Cole said, walking over to her. "All I see is an empty, hollow, egotistic fake." Raven said.

"Hurtful words that come out of a beautiful Shifters lips...I like it." Puppet Cole said. "Give it up, you don't have a chance with me." Raven said, turning her back on him. "You say that now." Puppet Cole said, holding her, in his arms. "What are you...let go of me!" Raven said, getting angry. "Look in my eyes and tell me, your not into me." Puppet Cole said. "I'll never be into you...you hear me, **NEVER**!" Raven said, shouting. "Tell me that, in my eyes." Puppet Cole said. She looked in his eyes and had a hard time looking away. "What's...with this guy...?" Raven thought to herself. Back with Cole and Kat, they made it too there destination and were faced against another Nevi menace but with teamwork, they eliminated the threat. The outer space sky changed into the skies of Heckseville, as they brought back the final part of the city. But they didn't have time to relax, for Heckseville was under attack by Nevi...the same Nevi that they dealt with in the other world. There were thousands of them, attacking the city. "No...No way!" Cole shouted, in disbelief. "What? I defeated that Nevi in the rift plane...How'd it cross over into the city?!" Kat asked, in shock. "Doesn't matter, what matters now is that we deal with them!" Cole said, jumping off the restored part of the city. "Are you feeling better yet, Dusty? I'm going to need you!" Kat said. "Meow!" Dusty said. Kat took off, flying into the air.

Back with Puppet Cole and Raven, she was still in the situation of whether Puppet Cole was right or wrong that she saw something in him. "Beautiful Shifters like you don't come around all the time." Puppet Cole said. Raven blushed as his hands worked there way from her waist to her shoulders. "I...I'm warning you, stop what your doing, or else..." Raven said, being cut off. "Or else what...?" Puppet Cole asked. His hands began rubbing her shoulders and making her blush. "Of all the Shifters, in the world, why me?" Raven asked. "I've had my eyes on you, ever since we met. I've wanted you, longed for you and I will have you." Puppet Cole said. "And what if I won't let you have me." Raven asked. "You will, of that, I am sure of." Puppet Cole said. He leaned in, moving closer and closer to her. Raven didn't know whether to hit him, kick him or use her powers against him. And then...it happened, his lips pressed against hers. For a moment, she did nothing, she couldn't move her body, the kiss paralyzed her. Puppet Cole continued kissing her to the point he had her against the wall. "See, I knew it." Puppet Cole said. "Knew what?" Raven asked. "If you weren't into me, you would've pushed me back by now." Puppet Cole claimed. "It just shows that you do see something in me...that you want me." he said, continuing to kiss her.

Raven couldn't fight it, even when she tried, she couldn't get him away from her OR get herself away from him. So she stopped fighting and accepted it. Not even her cold, rebellious nature could stand against his seductive nature. "It's good, isn't it? Allowing someone who craves you to have you." Puppet Cole said. Raven couldn't speak, the feeling of his lips on her neck were just too much for her. "We...We need to get back to our objective." Raven said, struggling to speak. "The objective can wait." Puppet Cole said, enjoying his moment with Raven. While they had some free time, Cole and Kat did not, the city was crawling with Nevi and they rushed in to put a stop too it. However, somewhere, deep in the skies, Zeke had a private chat, a chat with an incredible powerful force very well known in Heckseville. "You do realize that everything we do is serious and we allow no slackers in this force. a stranger in a hood explained. "Loud and clear, ma'am." Zeke said. "Very well then, we are glad to have you with us, in this time of need." the hooded figure said. "Captain, give him what he needs and let's move out!" the figure demanded.


	13. Thick Skin

**inFAMOUS _Rush_**

Chapter 12: Thick Skin

"How the hell did that thing survive?!" Cole asked himself. "And on top of that, it's spitting out more and more Nevi!" he said, with a frustred look on his face. As he was running, he caught up with Syd. "Cole! The Nevi keep coming! You've gotta do something!" Syd shouted. "The hell do you think I'm trying to do?!" Cole asked, frustrated. "Just focus on getting everyone to safety!" he said, taking off. Cole began shooting lightning bolts at them but it didn't seem to be doing anything. All of a sudden, the Nevi were shot down by strange blue smoke...coming from a ship headed there way. "What in the hell...?" Cole said, confused. "I hope those guys are the military!" he thought to himself. Just then, Cole's phone began to buzz...it was Zeke calling him. "Hey, brother, am I late for the party?" Zeke asked. "Zeke?! Is that you, firing those cannons?!" Cole asked, in shock. "Damn right, I joined the special defense force. Head up the Stormshield Tower, we'll talk, when we can." Zeke said. "I'll meet you there!" Cole said, hanging up the phone. As Cole made his way to the tower, he can a call to Kat to give her the info. "Kat, you there?" Cole asked.

"Cole, where are you?" Kat asked. "I'm headed to the Stormsheild Towner, meet me there." Cole said. "I'll be right there." Kat said, hanging up. Cole made his way to the towers, shooting megawatt hammers at the Nevi's, stuck to the towers. Kat finally arrived and took out the Nevi that were flying around Cole. "Kat, we need to go for the big one, think you can get me up there?" Cole asked. "No problem, take my hands." Kat said, reaching out. Cole leaped as high as he could, grabbing Kat's hands and heading for the top. "The core is exposed, now's our chance!" Cole shouted. Cole and Kat combined there powers together and eliminated the giant Nevi. A couple hours later, Cole and Kat make there way on the ship to meet with Zeke. "Hey, brother, glad you could make it." Zeke said, greeting his friend. "Glad to see you too, Zeke." Cole said. "This man is your brother?" the taller fellow asked. "Hell yes, he is, my brother from another mother." Zeke claimed. "You are the Hero of Heckseville, Cole MacGrath and Gravity Queen, Kat, I right?" the taller man asked. "Yeah and who are you?" Cole asked. "I am Yuri Gerneaux, special defense force commander." the man introduced himself. "Oh, well...it's nice to meet you, Mr. Gerneaux, sir!" Kat said. "Yeah, what she said." Cole added.

"The police have been overwhelmed by the growing Nevi menace. We're stepping in to become the line of defense this town so desperately needs." Gerneaux said. "Is that right?" Cole said. "Your brother Zeke as told me a lot about you two. It would be an honor to work together." Gerneaux said. "If we had someone of your exceptional abilities to round out our force, we'd be unstoppable." he explained. "Were just doing what's right for the people, were not interested in-" Cole tried to explain. "Now, wait a minute, Cole!" Zeke said. "We're looking to strengthen the unit, so I'd like to formally extend you two the invitation to enlist with us." Gerneaux explained. "We share a common foe, after all. If you agree, you'd be placed under my command." he continued. "That also means, following orders." Zeke added. "Orders?" Kat said, in shock. "Your kidding me, right?" Cole said, unamused. "This is no joke, son, if you continue the reckless behavior you've displayed this far, you'd place our lives, and the lives of our citizen in jeopardy. We must act as one." Gerneaux stated. "First off, don't call me "son" and second, count me out." Cole said, walking away. "Cole, this could be a good thing for you." Zeke said.

"I get that you saved us back there, and we're grateful for that. Really. But even if Dusty was a little off his game today, Cole, me and this guy are a team. We'll be fine on our own!" Kat explained. "There you have it "_commander_", we do better when we follow our **OWN** orders, Kat, let's go." Cole said, walking off. "Goodbye, take care, Zeke." Kat said,waving too him. The commander just stood there puzzled and lost. "I told you, they weren't gonna join." Zeke said, walking off.

Narration:

_Our interest in the military and that weird robot soldier vanished with our conversation. The nerve of that guy, who the hell does he think he is. Talking down to us like were not worth a damn. Before they showed up, we were taking care of the city just fine. That commander is in the wrong place...all he wants is power and thinking that'll protect the city. Guy like him...he'll be a lost cause...better keep an eye on him._

When Cole and Kat landed back in the city, Zeke gave him another. "Hey, brother, I don't think you should've turned down the commanders orders, he ain't takin' it so well." Zeke explained. "How the hell can you work with someone like him, he's gonna be trouble, Zeke and I may not be able to get you out." Cole explained. "I know the guy may seem harsh and a bit of an ass but his group ain't all that bad, there actually pretty damn decent...sorry I didn't tell you about this, I was hopin' to surprise you with this." Zeke explained. "I know you mean well, Zeke but you gotta be careful who you get involved with." Cole said. "Don't worry, after being in this city, I'm always careful. Catch ya later." Zeke said, hanging up. By the time, the call ended, Cole and Kat took a ride on the train ride to a new destination, a city called "Downtown Vendecentre". The people seemed so happy, the sky was so bright and not a single sign of trouble to be found. "Wow, look at this place." Kat said, amazed. "Yeah, it is a pretty nice city, huh?" Cole said, taking in the scenery. "Wow! This place looks packed with things to do." Kat said, in awe. "_Hey! Hey Kat, Cole, over here!_" shouted out a voice. "Huh, wait, that sounded like..." Cole said, trying to recall that voice. When they turned around, they saw Gade. "

"How are you finding Vendecentre? There's so much to do in the big city!" Gade said, with a smile. "I love it! But, what are you doing here, Gade? I thought we brought back all of the city?" Kat asked. "You did, but I figured I'd come by and say goodbye before your big trip." Gade claimed. "Big trip? Are we going somewhere? And what the hell do you mean goodbye?" Cole asked, confused. "You'll find out soon enough. I've got some good news-I decided to move! Been kind of lonely living in that pipe in the middle of nowhere," Gade said. "Congrats, old man. How far are you going?" Cole asked. "Well, now you've gone and hurt my feelings. I can be useful, you know. I'm a Creator. What if someday you want to revisit a rift plane?" Gade explained. "Gems as far as the eye can see...Wonderful hidden powers...Mysterious advice and all the jazz...Well, you should go home and prepare for your trip!" Gade explained. "Were not going on any trip." Kat said. "Maybe you should go worry about your move." Cole said. Cole and Kat walked around, examine the scenery. The more Cole spent time in each part of the city, the more it began to change who he was...and he didn't mind it all.


	14. Look Out Below

**inFAMOUS ****_Rush_**

Chapter 13: Look Out Below

As they were walking around, a young girl came running up to the them. "Pardon me, are you the Hero of Heckseville and Gravity Queen?" the girl asked. "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, I guess that's us." Kat said. "Something you need?" Cole asked. "I dropped something very important, and..." the girl explained. "And you need us to get it back for you?" Cole asked, finishing her question. "What is it? Where'd you drop it?" Kat asked. "It's a letter, and I dropped it right around here. It was a letter from my boyfriend, and it's all I have left to remember him." the girl explained. "Well, if it fell below the city, we can't get it back, due to the storm down there." Cole stated. "The storm? My father works over in Endestria and he said they got Stormshield Tower working again. I think that cleared up. They say the Nevi really did a number on the tower, but they still managed to get it up and running again. I heard you two were there, but it was the army that saved the tower. You haven't given up on us, have you? Maybe that letter truly is lost forever..." the girl explained. "Well, no, it's nothing like that...You see, Dusty, he..." Kat tried to explain. The girl just stood there, with a confused look on her face. "Listen, we'll try and have a look around and see if we spot it, but there no promises that we'll find it." Cole said. "Thank you! That's all I ask! I'll be waiting right here. I won't go anywhere, I promise!" the girl said. With that, Cole and Kat took off to find the letter.

Cole and Kat fell all the way down to the bottom of the city. "Where's the letter, I don't see it anywhere." Kat said. "Guess we gotta keep looking." Cole said. They went down deeper and deeper, below the city, until they came across and pillar and lead to a strange looking cavern. They began running through the cavern. "I had no idea, this was below the city." Cole said. "Stay close to me, Cole, if I can shift gravity again, I'll be able to fly us somewhere safe." Kat said. "Right." Cole said. They began going further into the cave. When they saw an opening, it lead even deeper below the cavern they were already in. "How far does this damn thing go?" Cole asked. "Something doesn't feel right, Cole." Kat said, with a worried tone. "I'm starting to think that letter isn't really worth it." Cole said. "Let's look a little longer and then we'll head back." he said. "Alright." Kat said. "Stay close to me, in case anything happens." Cole said, holding her hand. "Right." Kat said. They jumped off the cavern edge and plummeted all the way to the ground, reaching the bottom. They ran through tunnel after tunnel, trying to find the letter but it was nowhere to be found. As they jumped from platform to platform, Cole pushed Kat out of the way and was attacked an unknown object. Weakened by the attack, he had no strength to get back up. "Cole!" Kat shouted!

When she looked up, it was Raven and her pet crow. "You're not going any further." Raven said. "Your still alive?! Why can't you just leave us alone?!" Kat shouted. "Turn back now. This is your last chance." Raven said. "I don't know why you keep trying to stop me, but I'm through trying to explain myself to you! There's no way I'm turning back." Kat shouted out. "...Then you must die." Raven said. "You're going to pay for what you did to Cole!" Kat shouted out. Kat noticed that Cole was far below her. "I have to find a way to get to Cole." Kat thought to herself. She dived all the way down, at full speed, while Raven tried attacking her, shooting energy balls at her. "Hold on, Cole, I'm coming!" Kat shouted. "I'd worry about yourself, if I were you!" Raven shouted. She made it all the way to the down and rushed to Cole, holding him in her arms. Raven caught up, landing above her. "N-No...It can't be..." Raven said, in fear. "Wh-What's what this darkness...! It's everywhere. It's like it's reaching up to swallow the world..." Kat said. "I...it's coming..." Raven said, freaked out. "What's coming?!" Kat asked. Just then, a huge force of darkness came rushing after Kat and Raven. The roar of darkness awakened Cole. He pushed her out of the way and was attacked, falling down into the darkness. "COLE!" Kat shouted, rushing after him. Just then, a hand grabbed her arm, preventing her from going any further. When she looked back, it was the Puppet Cole.

"Let me go, he needs me." Kat shouted. Are you insane, "It's too dangerous!" Puppet Cole said. "But I can't leave him." Kat said, beginning to cry. "There's nothing you can do for him now." Puppet Cole said. Cole began to fall deeper and deeper into the darkness, until he vanished, without a trace. "COLE!" Kat shouted out, in tears. She dropped to her knees, crying at the loss of her beloved. Raven jumped onto the platform meeting up with the Puppet Cole. The two just looked at Kat, as she was crying her eyes out. Raven looked to Puppet Cole, hoping he would know what to do. He just looked at her shaking his head, no response and turned away. Raven looked down at Kat, as she was still crying...can't help but feeling that she was to blame. She picked Kat up from her knees and the two followed Puppet Cole up to the surface and back to the city.

Narration:

_It started out as curiosity. We just wanted to see how far the pillar would go. I was separated from Cole, he fell into the darkness. Without him, I was all alone. Heckseville lost there champion...there hero. With Cole gone, I had to continue his story by protecting the people...on my own._

Slowly, Cole began to open his eyes...it was a miracle, Cole MacGrath was alive, after falling deep into the darkness, he survived a massive fall. "The hell happened? ...Where am I?" Cole asked himself. He noticed that he was in a steel cage. He looked and found himself in a city below the darkness...surrounded by children. "Children, the hell are they doing here, in the darkness?" Cole asked himself. "Are you all alright, what happened?" he asked the children. Just then, a young boy with a bird mask appeared, before Cole. "Who are you? Answer me." the boy asked, smacking the cage, with his stick. "I think the real question is who are YOU and why'd you lock me in a cage?" Cole asked. "I ask the questions! And you're an intruder." the boy said, smacking the cage again. "Easy, kid. I'm not here to hurt anyone, I'm asking you to give me a chance." Cole said, trying to explain himself. "If you let me out, I'll tell you everything you wanna know." he said. "You'll stay in that cage until you decide to cooperate." the boy claimed. "I am cooperating, just let me out!" Cole shouted. "Cyanea! Watch him." the boy, demanded. "If she causes any trouble, tell me right away." he explained. "Right. If anything happens, I'll let you know." Cyanea said. The boy took the rest of the children and took off.


	15. Kids Just Don't Understand

**inFAMOUS _Rush_**

Chapter 14: Kids Just Don't Understand

"Excuse me, little girl. Your name is Cyanea, right?" Cole asked. "Yeah?" Cyanea simply said. "Now that those kids are gone, hope you wouldn't mind talking too me." Cole said. "Why?" Cyanea asked. "So we can come to an understanding...I'm not an enemy or an intruder, I was attacked and I came falling down here." Cole tried to explain. He looked at Cyanea and she seemed a little lost. "Nevermind, do you know where those kids went off too?" Cole asked. "I don't know. Off doing whatever they're doing, I suppose. I'm new here and it's time for a nap." Cyanea explained. "A nap...but shouldn't you be watching me?" Cole asked. Before he knew it, Cyanea sat on the floor and fell right to sleep. "How do you like that? Oh well, better start on making an escape." Cole said to himself. He jumped up and down the cage, rattling it and next thing, the cage drops and falls to the floor, breaking wide open. Cole is free and able to make a getaway. "I can't believe after that noise, she's still sleeping." Cole thought to himself. "I need to find a way back to Heckseville...however that'll be." he thought to himself. He began to walk around the site, looking for a way out of the village. While exploring, he got himself caught by the scary kid, from before. He was cornered and no where to go. Next thing he knew, he heard screaming...coming from Cyanea.

She was being chased by a giant Nevi. Thinking quickly, Cole rushed over her, leaped into the air and attacked the Nevi with a special move of his called the "Gigawatt Blades". With a single swing of his arm, Cole attacked the Nevi and sent it flying down I to the darkness. However, that wasn't the end...more and more Nevi showed up, scaring and attacking the children. "I need to help them...even if they are disrespectful brats." Cole said to himself. He eliminated the Nevi swarm, saved the children...and was once again surrounded by the children. "Thank you, Mr., you saved me." Cyanea said. "Don't worry about it." Cole said, smiling. The older child was just staring at him, without saying a word. "What...you gonna put me back in that cage again, even after I saved your life?!" Cole said, being rude. "No, but I recommend you come back to my house. It'll be safer there." the older boy said. "Fine by me, I could use the rest." Cole said, following the children into an old house. "We owe you our gratitude." the older boy said. "Don't mention it, now how about you do me a favor and take that mask off, your freaking me out." Cole said. The boy did what Cole asked and took it off,revealing his face. "Thank you for saving my village. I'm sorry about the cage." the boy said.

"Is that what you call an apology? I guess you're not so bad after all." Cole said, smiling. "So, you guys the only ones living down here?" he asked. "This is our village. There are no adults here." the boy said. "Your screwing with me, right? No mother or father?" Cole asked, in shock. "We've been abandoned down here ever since our bus fell off a cliff. We managed to survive. But a lot of time has passed that day. We waited for our parents to come for us, but they never came." the boy explained. "Were the forgotten ones. The lost tribe. It's up to us to work together and survive." he continued on. "I want my mummy..." a little boy cried out. "Must've been rough." Cole said, feeling sorry for the kids. "Look, I'm tired. We'll talk tomorrow." the boy said, going into his room. Cole just watched as he took off. "These kids have been through a lot...I'm not so different from them...and neither is Kat...or that Raven girl. Kat, wherever you are...do take care." Cole thought to himself. He began to wonder...have there parents forgotten about them? He didn't bother thinking about it and fell asleep really quick.

"Narration:

_This lost tribe of children was led by an older boy named Zaza. I could tell that something was troubling him, but I was too tired to ask, and eventually fell asleep. That night, all I could think about was Kat...and Zeke. What was going on, in Heckseville, how much has changed, since I left...how will I get back to them?_

The next morning, Cole decided to take a look around the village and see what information he could gather up. He explored the village, examining everything. "With Sachya gone, Zaza doesn't smile anymore." said voice. Cole looked down and saw a little girl, standing behind him. "Who's Sachya?" Cole asked. "Sachya meant a lot to Zaza. I wonder where she went? Did Nushi pill Sachya into the black ocean?" the little girl asked. "This Sachya sounds like someone Zaza really loves...wonder who she is?" Cole thought to himself. With that, he petted the girls head and continued on, looking for clues that could send him back to the surface and return to Kat. He came across another Cyanea, who had much to say. "Cole?" Cyanea asked. "What is it and what are you sitting on?" Cole asked. "It's the "Ark". That's what Zaza and Sachya called it, anyway. They got the name from an old story." Cyanea explained. "Is that right?" Cole asked. "The Ark saved everyone, so I thought I'd wait here and see if it would save us, too. You know, like the story." Cyanea said. "Yeah, I've heard of that story." Cole said. He looked up to the sky and wondered...would the Ark take them back to Heckseville...back home? More and more, Cole learned a little about the village, how they survived and how they stay alive and haven't gone insane.

Back in Heckseville, Kat wasn't doing so well. She sat in her room, all day, never bothered to leave. "She's been like this all day?" Zeke asked. "Ever since we came back, tried talking to her but I can't get through." Puppet Cole said. "You sure Cole is dead?" Zeke asked. "All three of us saw that happened." Puppet Cole said. Raven didn't bother to speak, she left the room and went outside. "Take care of Kat, will ya?" Puppet Cole asked. "Yeah." Zeke said. "Raven, you okay?" Puppet Cole asked. "I...I don't think he's dead." Raven said. "What are you talking about? Come one, you saw what happened too him, he couldn't have survived that fall." Puppet Cole explained. "There's children, in the darkness. Children that I'm responsible for." Raven said. Puppet Cole couldn't believe what he was hearing...Cole MacGrath was still alive. "I'm going back for those kids." Raven said. "Then, I'll go with you." Puppet Cole said. "No, stay up here, look after the city." Raven said. "Raven, if you go down there, we won't be able to stay in contact." Puppet Cole said. "I know but they need me, I have to get down there." Raven said. "Alright, be careful." Puppet Cole said. Raven grabbed Puppet Cole's head and kissed him deeply. "I'll be back, I promise." Raven said, taking off. "I know." Puppet Cole said, under his breathe.

Back in the darkness, Cole wandered around, in the village to see Zaza. "Sleep well!" Zaza asked. "Not bad, besides the constant crying." Cole said. "I've been lying to the others. I told them their parents were on their way, but I know no ones coming for us..." Zaza confessed. "What...you **LIED** to them?!" Cole asked, almost shouting. "I don't want them to know the truth. Thinking that help is on the way is the only thing holding them together." Zaza claimed. "And you think lying to them is gonna do a damn thing...you think that'll protect them?!" Cole asked, in anger. "The only thing I. Protecting them from is the truth. You saw the swirling black ocean below us?" Zaza asked. "Yeah, I saw it, when I fell down here. What about it?" Cole asked. "It's getting closer. Someday it'll swallow us." Zaza said. "The hell are you talking about?" Cole asked, confused. "I've been watching the black ocean since we got here. It rises a little higher every day. If the monster doesn't get us, the darkness will." Zaza claimed. "I've heard enough of this bullshit! We'll find a way out of here. **ALL OF US!**" Cole shouted. "It's too late for that. One of us is already gone. So there won't be any all." Zaza said, walking away. "One of us? You mean, Sachya, right? So just because she's gone your gonna give up hope on all of these kids?!" Cole asked, shouting out at him. Zaza didn't bother to respond, he still kept walking off. "Stubborn little brat!" Cole said, in anger, clinching his fists.

"If you won't even try, then if will!" Cole said, walking off. All of a sudden, there was a giant roar, echoing all over them. "What the hell?!" Cole said, in surprise. Out of nowhere, it was a giant flying Nevi, circling around the village. "Nushi! The others are in danger!" Zaza shouted, catching up to Cole. "Zaza, you get those kids to safety, I'll hold him off." Cole said. "You can't defeat it. We've tried everything, but Nushi is invincible. It'll never stop coming for us." Zaza claimed. "I've dealt with bigger Nevi that him, just do as I say!" Cole said, taking off. Using his "Static Thrusters", Cole began flying into the air, chasing after Nushi.


	16. The Lost Tribe

**inFAMOUS _Rush_**

Chapter 15: The Lost Tribe

As Cole flew to Nushi, he began shooting lightning bolts, megawatt hammers and shock grenades at him but nothing was doing anything...but it was all he could do. "Dammit, nothing I do is weakening him." Cole said to himself. "How the hell am I suppose to kill it?!" he shouted, in frustration. It looked like Zaza was right and that Nushi was "invincible". "I could really use Kat's help." Cole said to himself. Out of nowhere, an energy ball came and attacked Nushi, causing him to go crazy. When Cole looked behind him, it was Raven to the rescue. "You?!" Cole shouted, in surprise. "Nushi won't go down without a fight. You won't be able to take it down yourself." Raven claimed. "So what...you gonna help me and take this son of a bitch down, or are you stand there giving me a lecture?!" Cole argued. "If you want my help, then listen! I'll prepare a trap while you keep it busy." Raven said. "Fine, I'll distract it but that doesn't mean there's a truce between us, I haven't forgotten what you did too me, at the pillar!" Cole said, taking off, after Nushi. He began shooting lightning bolts at him, getting his attention. "The trap is set! Bring Nushi over to me!" Raven shouted. "On my way!" Cole shouted out. He flew as fast as he could, making his way to Raven. When he was in the clear, Raven dropped a large boulder on Nushi, damaging him. However, he still wasn't out of the fight.

"It's working! We just need to keep this up!" Raven said, flying I to the air. "This plan better work." Cole said to himself. He flew off towards Nushi, hitting him with megawatt hammers. It didn't do anything but it got his attention. He and Raven pulled off the trap a second time, adding extra damage but he still recovered from it. "Raven, this isn't working!" Cole shouted. "Relax! Another hit like should drive it off!" Raven said. "You better hope so!" Cole shouted, heading after Nushi. "Come on, you ugly son of a bitch, follow me!" Cole shouted at Nushi. It roared, in anger and chased after Cole. "Raven...hurry the hell up!" Cole said to himself. "Alright! Bring it over here! And hurry it up!" Raven shouted. "Don't rush me, dammit, I'm coming!" Cole shouted out. He led Nushi over to Raven, having another boulder smashed on top of him, falling down into the darkness. Once the battle was over, Cole and Raven returned to the village to check on the children. She walked into Zaza's house and saw him sitting in the middle of the floor. "Sachya. Sachya, don't go." Zaza said, in a weak tone. Raven felt guilty, working so hard and she couldn't come down to save these kids. She then heard footsteps, looking back and saw Cole standing there. "You going to shout at me for what I did to you, up top?" Raven asked, glaring at him. "I came to say thanks." Cole said.

Raven didn't say a word, just turned her attention back to Zaza. "I take it your here to save these kids? If so, then let's work together, we could find a way to rescue them. We can figure out a way to end there suffering." Cole explained. "You don't get it, do you? If it was that easy to get back, they'd have already done it by now." Raven explained. "Don't even go there, don't sound like it's hopeless to save them. Help me, save these kids. I know we can!" Cole shouted, grabbing Raven's arm. "Hmph. No one up there cares about these kids." Raven claimed. "That's bullshit and you know it!" Cole shouted at her. Raven didn't say a word...just glared at him. "Even if you found a way to get back to the city, everyone you knew would be long gone!" Raven explained. "So what, your just gone sit here felling sorry for these kids and not even **TRY** to help them?" Cole asked, in anger. Raven released Cole's grip on her arm and glared at him, once more. "Fine, do whatever the hell you want, **I'LL** find a way to get these kids back and save them myself!" Cole said, walking out the house. "And how do yo plan to do that?!" Raven asked. "By using the Ark." Cole said, continuing to walk away. Raven didn't bother to say anything, she just sat there and watched him, leave, keeping her with Zaza and the others.

Narration:

_Raven, I didn't understand her. How can she be so damn selfish. These kids won't last long, in the darkness. Zaza has kept the truth from them that there parents won't come to save them and even he won't try and change there fates. But I will, I'll find a way to get them out of here...by any means necessary._

Cole continued walking over to the ark and tried to find a door to enter but nothing was found. "Dammit, there has to be something I'm missing!" Cole said, trying to search for some sort of opening. From above, Raven watched as Cole tried to look for something on the Ark. She realized just how much she cared for these children and wondered if she should help or just leave him be. "Dammit, nothing, absolutely nothing! Why can't I find a **DAMN** opening!" Cole shouted, slamming his fist on the Ark. Raven heard his scream and flew down towards him. "Take it easy with that! We need it, if were gonna get out of here!" Raven said. "_We?_ So what, all of a sudden, your deciding to help?!" Cole asked. "I'm going to get these kids out of here, I will find a way." Raven said. "Well, your doing one _hell of a job _at that." Cole said. Raven didn't know how to respond and just turned away. Cole just stood on his kness, clinching his fists...ready to give up hope. But...he saw something, in the distance. Actually "someone"...it was Cyanea. "Is that...?" Cole asked, trying to get a better look. "Cyanea?!" Cole shouted, getting back up on his feet. "The hell is she doing out there?" he asked himself. He used his static thrusters to fly to her destination and examine.

When he finally made it to her destination, he saw her standing on the edge of a building. "Cyanea! What are you doing up there all by yourself?" Cole asked. "Cyanea. What's wrong with you! Answer me!" he shouted, making his way up to her. "The hell are you doing...sleepwalking?" he asked again. Just then, the building collapsed, as she nearly fell into the darkness. Luckily, Cole grabbed her and pulled her back up. "H-Hey! Dammit, wake up!" Cole shouted at her. "She's not breathing! Dammit. There's no way she's...it can't be...?!" he said, scared and freaking out. Just then, a hand grabbed onto Cole's arm...that hand was Cyanea. "Cyanea, you alright?" Cole asked. "_The girl you know as Cyanea slumbers._" Cyanea claimed. "_There are things you can see with your eyes and things you must see with your mind. Cole, if you'd just open your mind-_" Cyanea said. "If I opened my mind then what?!" Cole asked. "_You'll find a way to save the children. You must awaken the power that sleeps inside..._" Cyanea said. "_Look into my eyes..._" she said. "The hell are you...?!" Cole tried to say, before being cut off. He looked at her and felt himself feeling weak and dizzy.


	17. Danger Up Above

**inFAMOUS _Rush_**

Chapter 16: Danger Up Above

When Cole opened his eyes, he found himself in a different location. "Wha...Where the hell am I?" Cole asked himself. "Cyanea? Cyanea, where are you?!" he shouted out. "The Creator, Cyanea, assembled this world from fragments of your subconscious. Face what is to come and awaken the powers that rests within you." Cyanea said. "What the hell does that mean?!" Cole asked. "All will be revealed in time. For now, you must cross the River of Sorrow, alone, without guidance from your loved ones." Cyanea said. Cole began to move on, confused about what Cyanea was talking about. He found himself encountering a bright shining figure. "Who the hell are you?" Cole asked. The figure disappeared, shining a bright light and blinding Cole. When he opened his eyes, he was in the same place but it was organized in a different way. He looked behind him and saw the same figure he met. The light that surrounded him faded to reveal a man with a white robe on. Back in Heckseville, Zeke began to worry about Kat. She was still in the same spot, not saying anything, staring off into space and she looked like a mess. "What the hell do I do?" Zeke asked himself. "What would Cole do?!" he thought to himself.

"Any change?" Puppet Cole asked. "Nope." Zeke said. "I talked to Raven and...she thinks Cole might be alive." Puppet Cole said, taking Zeke outside. "What?! Cole is alright?!" Zeke asked, in shock. "That's what Raven thinks." Puppet Cole said. "Then we gotta tell Kat!" Zeke said. "She'll never listen...only if she sees Cole's face, it'll snap her out of it." Puppet Cole guessed. "Dammit." Zeke said, frustrated. "This ain't good, man, things are goin' straight to hell." he said. "Just keep Kat company, I'll take care of the city, until they return." Puppet Cole said, taking off. "Cole, man, we really need you...Kat needs you." Zeke said to himself. He looked at Kat, who was staring off into space, beginning to cry and whisper Cole's name. Puppet Cole Jumped on buildings, getting a good view of the city. The look in his eye wasn't all that merry. "Dammit, this can't be happening, not now!" Puppet Cole said. "This has gotta stop or else this city really WILL go to hell." he said, sounding afraid. "It doesn't look so good, does it?" said a voice, from behind. It was Gade, with a disappointed look, on his face. "No, no, it really doesn't." Puppet Cole said.

"We need Kat...more than ever." he said. "But she won't come back without..." Gade said, being cut off. "Without Cole, yeah, I know." Puppet Cole said. "Where is Raven?" Gade asked. "She thinks Cole maybe alive and went to see him." Puppet Cole said. "Well, let's hope she brings him back." Gade said. "You and me both." Puppet Cole said. Just then, Puppet Cole's phone rang, informing him that Syd was calling him. "What is it?" Puppet Cole asked. "It's getting bad over hear, man, the people are either hiding in there homes or joining the military without will." Syd explained, in a worried tone. "Where is Kat?!" Syd asked. "She's in no condition to fight for Heckseville, she's still in shock because..." Puppet Cole said, being cut off. "Because of what...because Cole is dead?!" Syd shouted. "Who cares, if he's dead, we need her to put a stop to all this!" he shouted. "How can you say that, Cole has saved the city and is well known to the people, now keep you **VOICE DOWN**, we don't need the people knowing that he's absent." Puppet Cole said. "Syd believes Cole is dead?" Gade asked. "He's just acting like a child, he'll get over it." Puppet Cole said. Things were bad...very bad, in Heckseville but in the darkness...things were going surprisingly well. Raven was on the Ark, flying it to the top!

The Ark was really flying, flying all the way to the top, before they knew it they made it all the way to the top. They were finally out of the darkness and blow the city of Heckseville. The children could not see, due to the fact that they were asleep. Raven should've been happy to be back out...but she wasn't. She looked below, into the darkness and couldn't help but think about the one that was left behind. But she had the children to think of first. She began to fly the Ark to the city. In the city, it was bad, everyone looked so miserable and tragic. Not even Syd was going so well. "Psst!" said a voice. Syd looked around to find the voice but it was nowhere to be found. He then looked behind and saw Zeke, hiding behind the building. "Are you free, right now?" Zeke asked. "What for?" Syd asked. "I need you help with somethin'." Zeke said. "Seriously? You know I'll get in trouble!" Syd said. "Look, it's important that you help me out on this...it might be our chance to put an end to this!" Zeke argued. "Oh, why didn't you just say so, I'm in." Syd said. "Alright, follow me!" Zeke said, luring Syd away from the guards. "So what's going on?!" Syd said. "Somethin' doesn't feel right about this new government!" Zeke said.

"What on earth are you talking about, Zeke?" Syd asked. "I think there planin' something big and I need you help getting to the bottom of it." Zeke said. "I still don't get it...but I'll help however I can." Syd said. "Good, now follow me." Zeke said. Puppet Cole and Gade still watched over the city, watching everything fall apart."this whole city is falling apart and with all my powers, I can't hold it together myself...I need help, the kind only people like me can provide." Puppet Cole said. "People like me?" said a voice, from behind. When Gade and Puppet Cole looked behind, it was Raven, standing there. He walked up to her, as she ran to him, hugging and holding him tight. "I was beginning to think you'd never come back." Puppet Cole said. "But where is Cole?" he asked. Raven looked upset and turned away. "Is he...?" Puppet Cole asked, concerned. "No, he's alive but he's still somewhere down there." Raven said. "If I know Cole, he's on his way." Gade said. "Yeah and that means Kat will return to normal." Puppet Cole said. "She still hasn't changed?" Raven asked. "I'm afraid not." Puppet Cole said. "We just gotta hang in there, until he shows up." he said. "Then, let's do what we can!" Raven said. "Not your speaking my language, babe!" Puppet Cole said.

Deep down, below Heckseville, Cole was very much alive. He awoke and found himself above the darkness. "Damn, what the hell happened?" Cole asked himself. "I hope Raven and the other made it out. I better keep on moving." he thought to himself. He flew up from the pillar and made his way to the top. When he made it to the pillar, it was blocked by a storm. "Dammit, I can't get through." Cole said. "I bet those Nevi have something to do with it." he thought to himself. Luckily, with his powers awakened, it eliminated them all and destroyed the storm. He continued to move on, up the pillar and back all the way up to the caverns. He flew as fast as he could, making his way to the top. Before he knew it, he was out of the caverns and below the city. "Almost there. Kat...Zeke, I'm on my way." Cole thought to himself. He put his Static Thrusters on full blast and made his way back to the city. He grabbed the edge and pulled himself back up. Cole laid on the floor, exhausted. But he did it...he was finally back in the city. "I...I did it!" Cole said, breathing heavily. He took a couple of hours to rest and got back on his feet. He walked through the streets, hoping to see his fans greet him home...but no one was around.

When he looked, there was some stranger talking on the monitor. Just then, Nushi appeared once again for revenge. Luckily Cole had just about enough strength to dodge the attacks. "Dammit, how long are you gonna keep chasing me?!" Cole shouted, in anger. Out of nowhere, unknown firing came from behind Cole, attacking Nushi. When he turned around, it was the special defense force. And that figure in the hood reveled her true self and eliminated Nushi. She then flew to Cole's side, saying that the commander would like to have a word with her. Cole made it to the ship to talk to him. "It's been a year since we last met, hasn't it, Champion?" Mr. Gerneaux said. "A year?!" Cole said, in shock. "Since your absence, we've assembled the Jellyfish, a special forces unit augmented by the latest in cutting-edge autonomous weaponry; Sea Wasp. What do you think? She's a beaut, isn't she?" Mr. Gerneaux said. "So you're Sea Wasp? I gotta say, your pretty strong. The way you took out that Nevi was impressive." Cole said. "This is twice now...Twice that you've screwed up and brought the Nevi to Heckseville. You're a troublemaker, and we don't need your kind around here." Sea Wasp said. "Is that right?" Cole said. "If I may, the Nevi threat has grown in the year since you've been gone. This is yours and Kat's last chance to take us up on our offer. Join us, and we can fight the Nevi menace together!" Mr. Gerneaux said. "Screw you!" Cole said, walking off.

As Cole walked through the streets, he ran into the puppet of himself. "Cole!" Puppet Cole shouted out. "Welcome back to Heckseville!" he said. "Nice to see you too." Cole said. "Listen, we need you to come with us, back home." Puppet Cole said. "Oh yeah, and why is that?" Cole asked. "Because of Kat." Puppet Cole said. Just then, Cole suddenly, stopped in his tracks. "Kat?! What about her, is she okay?!" Cole asked, in a worried tone. "You'd better come and see for yourself." Puppet Cole said, leading him, into the sewers.

Narration:

_The people in Heckseville were living in fear. And that "Sea Wasp" was a piece if shit, more weapon than human. In the few days I thought I'd been gone, a whole year had passed in Heckseville. And now I hear my friends have been in hiding and Kat is in Some kind of condition. Without asking any questions, I moved fast...to see my beloved Kat._


	18. Adreaux On Call

**inFAMOUS _Rush_**

Chapter 17: Adreaux On Call

Puppet Cole led Cole back to the sewers and back home. You can only guess the expression on everyone's face, when they saw Cole's return. "Cole, damn, man, it's good to see you." Zeke said. "It's good to see you too, man." Cole said. "So this I hear about Kat?" he asked. "She ain't doin' so well, brother. She's...well, go inside." Zeke said. Cole entered the room and saw Kat, sitting on the bed, staring off into space and whispering his name. "What the hell happened to her?!" Cole asked. "You happened, when you fell into the the darkness, she believed you were dead, actually, we all believed you were dead." Puppet Cole said. "We tried everything but nothing worked." Raven added. "So we figured that only you can snap her out of it." Zeke said. "I'll sure as hell try." Cole said. He walked up to Kat, looking her in the eye. "Kat, Kat, can you hear me? It's me...Cole?" Cole said. Sadly, there seemed to be no sign of Kat reacting. It was like she was no longer in there. "Kat listen to me, I know you seem lost but your not. Your friends are here...I am here. Please Kat, I need you to come back, back to us, back to Heckseville...and back to me." Cole explained. Slowly, Kat looked up to Cole. Her friends reacted, thinking that it worked, Cole had reached out to her. "Can you hear me?" Cole asked. "It's me, Cole MacGrath." he said. "C...o...Co...Col...e..." Kat said, trying to remember. She looked into his eyes and began regaining a little of herself.

"I think it's working!" Zeke said. "I think he's reached out to her." he said. "C...ole..." Kat said, shaking her head, trying to remember. She she looked into Cole's eyes,once more, she saw his face clearly and perfectly. "COLE!" Kat sag outed, jumping into his arms. Her friends cheered, delighted that Kat came back from shock. "I thought I'd lost you." Kat said. "Come one, I'm the Hero of Heckseville, I don't die that easily." Cole said, smiling. Kat cried once again, kissing his lips and holding him tight. When she looked up, she saw Puppet Cole and Raven, behind Cole. "Raven? And the puppet?" Kat asked, in shock. "Welcome back, Kat." Puppet Cole said. "It's about time." Raven said. "What are you guys doing here?" Kat asked. "You're on our side now?" she asked. "They always were...well, Raven was, anyway." Zeke said. "Don't make me strike you!" Puppet Cole said, feeling insulted. The whole began to laugh at the joke...even Puppet Cole himself. Just then, they hear another announcement go off from some guy named D'nelica. "What's going on up there?" Kat asked. "As of now, Heckseville has gone to hell." Cole said. "And it'll stay like that, if we don't something about it." Puppet Cole said. "Zeke, you mind explaining what's happened, since I've been gone?" Cole asked. "You know it, brother." Zeke said. Cole and Kat sat down, as Zeke discussed the situation.

"So this D'nelica guy is now the mayor of the city?!" Cole asked, in shock. "That's right, some serious freaky deaky shit, as I prefer." Zeke said. "It's a good start but we need a little more information that that." Cole said. "What do you have in mind?" Puppet Cole asked. "Kat and I will look around town, try and see if we can dig up anymore information around town." Cole said. "Sounds good." Kat said. "Alright, just stay out of sight from the military and special defense force...there not too keen on me being back...or any of us being on the streets." Cole explained. "Got it." Kat said. The rest of the group nodded, as Cole and Kat took off. As Kat was searching around the city, she met back up with Newt and Echo. "Kat? Kat, is that you?! We were worried sick about you! It's been ages!" Newt explained. "Kat! It's so good to see you! We thought something bad had happened..." Echo claimed. "Newt! Echo! I'm sorry I worried you. I was in a dark place at the time and needed to be alone." Kat explained. "Well, were just glad that your still here and your okay. But what about Cole, is he still here?" Newt asked. "Yes, he's here, he just got back actually." Kat said. "Where has he been?" Echo asked. "It's a long story." Kat said. "Where are you guys headed, anyway?" she asked. "Oh, well...we're off to join in on some military exercises." Newt said. "Oh? Did you guys join the army?" Kat asked. "No, it's part of the new school curriculum. All of the students have to go, even if they don't want to...and we don't." Newt explained.

"Hush! You don't want any of the teachers to hear you talking like that. You'd be expelled." Echo said, whispering. "Man, Heckseville has really changed...Even the schools are different." Kat thought to herself. Newt and Echo began walking off to the military. "I can't believe there allowing this." Kat said to herself. "I wonder how Cole is doing?" she asked herself. Cole saw the special defense forces ship flying above him and crawled under the city to stay hidden. When the coast was clear, he took off and looked around, hoping he could find some valuable information. As he was exploring, he heard that D'nelica guy talking on the big screen. Deep in Cole's gut, he could feel that he was bad news. "Something abou that guy feels wrong, what is his true goal?" Cole asked himself. He then gave Zeke a call. "Zeke, pick up." Cole said. "Hey, brother, how's the info hunt goin'?" Zeke asked. "Not so well, haven't been able to find anything. But listen, I need your help with something." Cole explained. "Sure, man, what's up?" Zeke asked. "This D'nelica guy, I think he's after something more than the "protection of Heckseville", I need you to sneak into his base and discover what this nutball is hiding." Cole explained. "Yeah, sure man, I can do that for you." Zeke said. "Thanks, man, I appreciate it. Just don't get caught by the military or by D'nelica." Cole said. "Not to worry, brother, I got your back." Zeke said, hanging up. With that, Cole continued his hunt for information.

Out of nowhere, he noticed a man in a white coat leaning near the edge. "Hey, you. You alright? Looking for something?" Cole asked. "Y-You're the Hero of Heckseville! Oh, wonderful! You've been gone for so long...What has it been, a year?" the goofy man asked. "Yeah, looks that way. Up to this day, people still remember me." Cole said. "How can they forget? My name is Adreaux. Everyone's been waiting for the hero to make his triumphant return!" Adreaux said. "Yeah, so I've seen." Cole said. "But as I said, are you looking for something?" he asked. "Oh, yes, please! I dropped something critical to my research. My boss is going to kill me!" Adreaux said. "And that would be?" Cole asked. "My case with all my data! I was transferred to military research after the change in government and that new boss of mine never gets off my back." Adreaux explained. "Yeah, you don't say, everyone seems a little on edge." Cole said. "But don't worry, I'll find your case." he said, taking off. He climbed down the building, using his Static Thrusters to fly. He saw the case, grabbed it and climbed back up to the top. "Thank you! You really saved my bacon. I don't know how the city managed to survive so long without you." Adreaux said. "Yeah, I'm beginning to wonder that myself." Cole said. "Now, I hate to ask this of you, but...I have another small favour. Could you set these sensors up for me?" Adreaux asked. "Me?! How can I..." Cole asked, being cut off. Up above Kat saw Cole and landed right next to him. "Cole, there you are." Kat said.

"Kat, you showed up just in the nick of time. I need your help." Cole asked. "Well, actually HE needs your help." he corrected himself. "With what?" Kat asked. "Putting these sensors up." Cole said. "Sensors, huh? Before that, I've got to warn you, I saw some Nevi..." Kat explained. "Exactly' the Nevi are what I'm out here researching." Adreaux said. "Really?" Kat said, in shock. "What?!" Cole asked, in shock. "Yes! A disturbance was discovered in the gravitational field near one of the rumored Nevi hot spots." Adreaux explained. "And lemme guess, your boss sent you out here to get to the bottom of it?" Cole asked. "Correct." Adreaux said. "Your boss is that bad, huh? Well, you just need some sensors set up, right? Hey, if it's good for the city, I'll take care of it." Kat said. She grabbed the sensors and took off, placing them in there appropriate places, one by one. Once she was done, she returned to him and Cole. "Welcome back! I'm terribly sorry about this, but there's a teeny, tiny, little favour I forgot to ask...You see, I forgot to flip the switch on one of the sensors. I hate to be a bother, but...could you go back and turn it on for me?" Adreaux asked. "Alright, sure...It did seem kind of funny that it wasn't working like the others when I set it up." Kat explained.

"Curse my scattered brain! It's the source of so much trouble...and where there's trouble, you can bet my boss will be there to give me grief for it. Ugh, I wish I could get my act together..." Adreaux explained. "Hey, everyone makes mistakes. Don't beat yourself up about it. I just have to flip the switch, right? Sit tight. I'll be right back." Kat said, taking off. "Your boss...he wouldn't happen to be D'nelica, would he?" Cole asked. "Yes he is, he's also the one who asked me to research the Nevi and undo the problem we were having." Adreaux said. "Is that so?" Cole said. Just then, Kat had returned from flipping on the switch. "Hey, Adreaux..I don't know if it's just coincidence or what, but the moment I flipped the switch, I got swarmed by Nevi..." Kat claimed. "What?!" Cole asked, surprised. "O-Oh, that! I knew there was something I forgot to mention. Well, you see, the sensor puts out a weak gravitational field that seems to draw in Nevi like flies to honey. The problem was first rocognised during the prototype phase." Adreaux explained. "And you never bothered to **EXPLAIN** this too us?!" Cole asked, shouting, in anger. "It never got fixed?" Kat asked. "Well, after all the costs were considered, it was decided we'd just take our chances with the version we head, and work on I prion it with the next revision." Adreaux explained. "I'm sorry I didn't mention this too you both, as I said before, I have terrible memory." he claimed. "No shit, genius." Cole said.

Anyway, I hate to ask this after all the trouble you had with the last sensor, but..." Adreaux said, being cut off. "Let me guess, you forgot something else?!" Cole asked, irritated. "Yes, there's actually one more sensor I need to set up." Adreaux said. "What?! Another one?!" Kat asked, surprised. "Just get it done, Kat." Cole said. "This better be the last thing you ask of her." he said, glaring at Adreaux. "Oh it is, it is, I swear." Adreaux said. Kat grabbed the sensor and took off. Just then, Cole's phone began to buzz. "Go ahead." Cole said. "Hey, brother, I made it into D'nelica's base, you'll never believe what I'm seeing..." Zeke said. "Go on." Cole said, walking away from Adreaux. "It looks like some sort of giant floating sphere..." Zeke said, explaining the object. But just then, Kat had finally arrived. "Hold that thought, Zeke." Cole said, turning his phone on mute. "You okay?" Cole asked, walking over to Kat. "I was attacked by more Nevi but I managed to take them out." Kat said. "That's my girl." Cole said, kissing her head. "Brainiac, what's with the extra sensor?" Cole asked. "Oh that old thing? Don't worry, it's just a spare. I don't even think it works, to be honest. Thanks to you, I've got all the data I need!" Adreaux said. "About damn time." Cole said. "Phew, I'll say." Kat said. "Sorry to be such a bother to you. I suppose I'd better get started blowing the sensors up." Adreaux said. "Blowing the sensors up?!" Cole and Kat asked, in shock.

"Sky high! I can't just leave them running, right? They'd draw more Nevi, and my boss would have a fit!" Adreaux claimed. He blew up each sensor that Kat placed. "What a total waste." Cole's said to himself. "Thank you, Cole and Kat. You've been a real gem! This data will go a long way towards helping protect our fair city!" Adreaux said. "It had better." Cole said. "Oh no!" Adreaux shouted. "This can't be good..." Kat thought to herself. "I'll never make my airboat on time! If I don't get there soon, it'll leave without me!" Adreaux claimed. "Can you take me to the top of the clock tower? I promise this is the last thing I'll ask of you." Adreaux claimed. "Just get it over with, Kat." Cole said, walking off. "Aren't you coming?!" Kat asked. "I can't, Zeke needs my help." Cole said. "I'll be back." he said. With that, Kat grabbed Adreaux and took off. "Alright Zeke, go ahead." Cole said, unmuting his phone. "As I was sayin', this device of there's looks like some kind of weapon of mass destruction...D'nelica says it's an ultimate weapon to stopping the Nevi." Zeke explained. "Yeah, I bet it is, we need to inform the others of this." Cole said. "Right on, I'll on my way out of here and meet you in the sewers." Zeke said, hanging up. Cole gave a quick call to Kat, giving her the info Zeke had and took off to the sewers. Was about to sneak his way out, when he saw someone coming in.

It was Adreaux walking with D'nelica. "you kept me waiting." D'nelica said to Adreaux. "My apologies, Mayor. I had to dig around to find the power supply we needed." Adreaux said. "You could've sent someone else." D'nelica said. "I like getting my hands dirty. It keeps my mind stimulated." Adreaux claimed. "And, to tell the truth, I wanted to meet the Hero and Gravity Queen in person." he said. "They're something. Her cat was blowing out my equipment with the numbers I was getting from it." D'nelica said. "If we had that cat, we'd have more than enough power..." Adreaux said. "But what about the Hero, according to the city, he is the strongest. With his power, we'd be invincible as well." D'nelica claimed. "We'll have the Jellyfish deal with them. We haven't found Sachya, so we'll have to make do with them both." he explained. "Is Project Sea Anemone on schedule?" he asked. "Oh, not only is Anemone demonstration-ready, she's ready to see action." Adreaux said. "Even Sea Wasp would be no match for it. The Nevi are about to go extinct. And that's just the beginning..." Adreaux said. "Ah, crap..." Zeke said to himself. He snuck out of there base and headed for Cole and the others. When he met up with them, he explained everything that D'nelica and Adreaux were planning. "That son of a bitch, I **KNEW** he couldn't be trusted!" Cole said, in anger. "Brother, this is bad. If they go through with it, not only will it mean the end of you and Kat, it'll mean the end of Heckseville!" Zeke claimed. "What will we do, Cole?" Kat asked.

"Where's Raven and MacGrath?" Cole asked Zeke. "Gade said they weren't here, when he showed up." Zeke said. "We need to keep Kat away from them and the defense force!" Cole said. "What about you?" Kat asked. "Kat, your my main goal is to protect you and that's what I intend too do!" Cole said. "Zeke, you keep her here and don't let her leave this house." he said, taking off. "I'm on it, brother!" Zeke shouted. "Don't worry, Kat, he'll be fine, hell, he's tougher than you and Raven out together." he claimed. "I hope your right, Zeke. I really do." Kat said. That night, Zeke fell asleep, on a chair and Kat fell asleep in her bed. She had a hard time sleeping, due to a nightmare she was having. When she woke up she had a relieved look on her face...or at least she did, until a familiar face showed up. It was Aliad...back from the dead. "You got greedy." Alias said, standing in the entrance. "You?!" Kat said, surprised. "There are consequences for over feeding your cat. They grow up so fast!" Alias said. "A-Are you a ghost? I thought you were dead!" Kat said, in fear. "Well my queen, you're late for the ball...and it's going to be your last dance." Alias said, vanishing. "Zeke, Zeke, wake up!" Kat shouted, shrugging Zeke's shoulder but he wouldn't wake up. Dusty took off and Kat followed after him.


	19. Falling To Pieces

**inFAMOUS _Rush_**

Chapter 18: Falling To Pieces

Running out of her home, she found herself in the surroundings, where she first woke up. "Hmm...This is where I woke up in Heckseville..." Kat said to herself. "But...where's Cole and the others?" she thought in her head. On the ground, there was Dusty. "Dusty! Wait, weren't you split up into a bunch of parts?" Kat asked, confused. When she got closer to him, gravity shifted and she found herself on the wall. She saw Dusty again and went after him. Every time she caught up with Dusty, gravity shifted, causing her to stand on the wall, the ceiling or the ground. "It's like I'm dreaming...Am I still asleep?" Kat asked herself. She kept on moving and eventually found herself to Raven. "Raven...How can you be here? Are you an illusion?" Kat asked, surprised. Suddenly, Raven vanished, just like that. Raven was nothing more than smoke and mirrors. She continued to move on and found herself with other illusions such as Zaza and Cyanea. Next thing she knew, she ended up at the bridge, where she first met Cole and Zeke. Up a over, there was a huge panther...it looked a little like Dusty. The moment it roared, Nevi appeared. "It's still weak, but I think my power is coming back. Maybe it'll keep growing if I keep reassembling Dusty..." Kat said to herself.

Just then, Alias showed up again. "Even if you find the rest of your cat, it won't matter." he said, appearing before Kat. "Alias!" Kat shouted out. "You'll never escape from here. My panther will see to that!" Alias claimed. "Just wait till I get Dusty back together...we'll find a way out of here!" Kat claimed. "Good, good. That's the spirit! I'll be waiting for you to give up." Alias said, vanishing into black smoke. "Then it's going to be a long wait! I'll never let you win!" Kat shouted out. Then began assembling all of the Dusty clones, while eliminating the Nevi that the panther had summoned. But wherever she turned, more and more Nevi appeared but it didn't stop her from locating the Dusty clones. From what Kat counted, she collected 13 Dusty clones. She wasn't sure how many were left but she was determined to find her friend. However, the Nevi never stopped coming to get in the way and Kat never stopped taking them out gaining victory. Once all of Dusty was back together they combined there powers and eliminated the panther...that is AFTER they eliminated the Nevi, who came back for more. Together, Kat and Dusty vanquished the panther. However, it also caused alias to come back. "What just happened?! That was amazing!" Kat said, shocked. "I just couldn't let sleeping cats lie." Alias said. "You've performed beyond my wildest expectations. But don't think this is the end. Soon, all we'll be revealed..." he said, removing his helmet.

Kat was in shock, as his face was revealed. Fear had struck her, caught her breathe and could barely breathe. Kat jumped from her bed, her heart beating, ever so quickly. Everything she went through with Alias was a dream. And Dusty...was just fine. "It's about time you woke up." said a voice. Kat looked to her side and saw Cole. "You looked like you were having a nightmare." he said. Kat was relieved that Alias wasn't real and that it was just an awful nightmare "There's no way he could've been Alias, right? That's just ridiculous." Kat thought in her head. Just then, something came from underneath her covers. It was Cyanea, rubbing her eyes,,as if she just woken up from sleep. "Oh yeah, Cyanea dropped by to see you. I couldn't find where the other kids were so I brought Cyanea with me." Cole explained. "Oh? Hey, Kat." Cyanea said, sounding sleepy. "Wha-? How...?!" Kat asked, in confused and shock. 3 hours later, Kat got dressed to prepare for whatever was going to happen.

Citizens of Heckseville. Today at Freedom Square...There will be an important announcement from Mayor D'nelica. We are asking all citizens to gather there." said some announcer, in the sky. Cole and the other just glared at D'nelica, on the big screen. "You ready, Kat?" Cole asked. "No...this isn't right." Kat said. "I know but it's the only way I can keep you safe, don't worry about me, I'm gonna be just fine, I promise." Cole said, hugging her and holding her close. "I can't lose you again." Kat said. "You won't lose me, not again." Cole said. He then kissed her hand and took off. "Where is he going?" Cyanea asked. "To save the world." Kat said, softly. He made it to the city and headed over to Freedom Square. There, he saw nearly half of the entire city already there. Cole decided to give a call to Zeke to give him a heads up. "Zeke, you there?" Cole asked. "Always here, brother. Where are you?" Zeke asked. "I'm on my way to Freedom Square, do what I asked and keep Kat in the sewers, alright?" Cole asked. "Of course, man, happy to help. Remember that D'nelica and Adreaux are gonna be looking for you. Watch yourself, man." Zeke said.

"Don't you worry about me, Zeke, I will be ready." Cole said, hanging up. He also saw that Gade was there as well. "Hey, old man, what're you doing here?" Cole asked. "The end is nigh. Are you ready for it?" Gade asked. "The end?! The hell are you talking about?" Cole asked. "Call it a Creatot's intuition, but I sense a disturbance in the fabric of reality, as if a great many things were moving toward their conclusion." Gade explained. "No need to worry, I'm ready for whatever is gonna go down, I just hope Kat and Zeke will be safe." Cole said. "Let's hope they will be." Gade said. The two waited for the announcement to begin. "Oy, Cole!" shouted out a voice. It was the old man and his son Eugie. "Ice cream cone for the road?" the old man asked. "Is the whole crowd here for the announcement?" Cole asked. "That's right. Mayor D'nelica is about to make his big announcement. Everyone's here to listen, so today's the day I finally make my big score! This cones on the house!" the old man said, handing Cole an ice cream cone. "Thanks, I appreciate it." Cole said, walking off to Gade. Just then, the crowd gathered together and await for the announcement. Kat, Zeke and Cyanea watched the announcement from the TV, they had in the sewers. "Son of a bitch..." Cole said, seeing Adreaux and D'nelica on the stage. "Cole, you know them? I've heard nothing but bad things about them." Gade said. "Yeah, Zeke told us what those two are really after, get ready, old man." Cole said.

"Beloved citizens! You are gathered here today to bear witness to history! Today is the day we rid ourselves of the Nevi menace once and for all!" D'nelica stated. "Join me in welcoming our new saviour!" he shouted, as he looked to the sky. Above them all, was a giant ship, releasing the giant sphere that Zeke mentioned. The crowd cheered as it was released. "So that's what Zeke was talking about." Cole said, in awe at the sight. "Impressive..." Gade said. "Emergency! Incoming Nevi!" shouted out, one of the officers. "This way! Quick! No pushing! Women and children first!" Syd shouted. "Hmph. Perfect timing, wouldn't you say?" Gade asked. "Yeah, no shit." Cole said. The Nevi were everywhere, flying around the skies and crawling through the streets. "Gade, get out of here, leave them too me!" Cole demanded. "Cole, something's not right..." Gade said, feeling uneasy. "These guys will kill you, go help Zeke keep Kat safe!" he shouted, while taking off. "Be careful, hero." Gade said, walking off. "Ladies and gentlemen! What a wonderful opportunity to demonstrate the awesome offensive capabilities of the latest in military technology-the Sea Anemone!" D'nelica stated. "Is everything ready?" he asked. "Here, see for yourself..." Adreaux said, pressing a button on the remote. "Anemone, mop that Nevi garbage up!" he shouted to the machine. It reacted by letting out some guns that were hidden inside of it. The battle in the city had finally began.


	20. An Unguarded Moment

**inFAMOUS _Rush_**

Chapter 19: An Unguarded Moment

As Cole was taking out the Nevi, the Sea Wasp came in after him. She charged in trying to attack but Cole dodged with ease. Cole flew into the air, with the Sea Wasp following him. "Cole MacGrath, you are under arrest. Provision 113 of the Anti-Nevi Act. Resistance would be...unwise." the Sea Wasp said. "Say what?!" You're arresting me at a time like this?!" Cole asked, in shock. "The Sea Anemone can handle the Nevi. Your assistance is no longer required. We don't need your kind of trouble around the city. I will protect Heckseville now." the Sea Wasp claimed. "I haven't done a damn thing that warrants arrest! Aren't there more important things to deal with?! We need to fight the Nevi, not each other!" Cole shouted. "Orders and orders. Surrender quietly." the Sea Wasp said. "Quite the model soldier, aren't you! Obeying bullshit orders at any cost because it's easier than thinking for yourself." Cole shouted out. Hmph." the Sea Wasp simply said. "You and your damn orders. Do you always do what that commander of yours tells you. He's nothing but a two-bit yes man who does whatever the mayor says!" Cole lashed out at her. "Stop talking! the Sea Wasp yelled. "Screw you!" Cole shouted. Sea Wasp came charging in at but he doged, grabbing her leg, spinning her around and throwing her shooting Electra Bolts at her. "You like that?!" Cole shouted.

"Why won't you come quietly?! It'll be easier for the both of us." the Sea Wasp said. "What's the matter, tired already?!" Cole asked. "I don't plan on going anywhere, Heckseville needs my protection and so does Kat!" Cole shouted. "Kat? Where is Kat?!" the Sea Wasp asked. "Out of your reach and D'nelica's!" Cole claimed. "Tell me where she is now!" the Sea Wasp said. "Kiss my electric ass, you robotic bitch!" Cole shouted. He charged in, shooting megawatt hammers at her, dealing serious damage. She could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. "Yeah, I'm gonna make you wish you were never born, or built...or whatever the hell you are!" Cole shouted out. Cole charged up his powers and summoned an Ionic Storm, defeating her, as she fell to the ground. "What's the matter, is that all?!" Cole asked, mocking her. With quick speed, she pressed a button. A device came from behind Cole, grabbing him and freezing his body solid. "Ignorant fool." As the machine carried him away, Syd showed up to witness what had happened. "Mission accomplished." the Sea Wasp said. "I don't think so!" Syd said. He began firing at the machine, taking out it's engine and causing it to crash. "Cole, Cole, are you alright?!" Syd shouted. "No..." Syd said, believing Cole was gone. Out of nowhere, the Sea Wasp had her weapon pointed at Syd's back. "You've just committed an act of treason, officer." the Sea Wasp said.

"What are you doing?! Where are you taking him?!" Syd shouted. "My orders come straight from the top. It's not our place to question our superiors." the Sea Wasp claimed. "Stop fooling yourself! You say you're here to stop the Nevi, but what are you really after?!" Syd shouted. "Cole, Cole, man, you alright?!" shouted out a voice, from behind. It was Zeke, Kat and Cyanea, rushing after him. But they were too late, they witnessed Cole frozen solid. Just then, the machine known as the "Sea Anemone" was going out of control. "Commander, something's wrong with Anemone!" an officer shouted. "What?" the commander said, in shock. The Anemone began shooting the city in blank range, scaring the citizens. "Cole!" Kat shouted, running towards Cole's frozen body. "Kat, we have to go!" Syd said. "No..." Kat said, softly. "But Kat, the Anemone, it's..." Syd shouted, being cut off. "**NO, I REFUSE TO LEAVE HIM LIKE THIS! I WILL NOT LOSE HIM!**" Kat shouted out. "Same here, I'm not leaving my brother!" Zeke said. "You two would risk disrupting your fate...?" Cyanea asked. "Cy..,Cyanea?!" Kat said, in surprise. "I hate to interfere, but I must protect the dream." Cyanea said. "Shifter, fulfill your role. Release the one called Cole MacGrath from his prison." she said to Kat. "Listen to her Kat, it's the only way we'll see Cole again." Zeke said. Kat nodded and got on her feet. "Thank you, Cyanea." Kat said.

The Sea Wasp came in charging at the Anemone but nothing worked. It came up behind her, ready to fire. But thanks to an unexpected assistance, she was saved. It was Kat who rescued her, pushing her out of the way and charging her to the ground. "Shifter! It's you?!" the Sea Wasp said, in surprise. "That's right and your going to pay for what you did to Cole!" Kat shouted. "Thanks for your assistance but I think I'll take it from here." a voice said. Sea Wasp looked back and saw Cole MacGrath, standing above her. "Impossible!" the Sea Wasp shouted. "Miss me?" Cole said, standing his foot over her body. His hands filled with electricity and shocked her, restraining her arms and legs on the floor. "What is this?!" the Sea Wasp shouted. "I call it...revenge." Cole said, taking off. Kat followed behind him, leaving Sea Wasp to rot. "This is insane?" Cole asked. "What's the super-weapon doing to the city and why was it just her fighting it? Where's Yuri?" Kat asked. "Who gives a damn, let's focus on destroying this thing." Cole shouted. Cole's phone began to buzz, letting him know that Zeke was calling. "Alright, now every Nevi has a core, which is the weak point, if you can find it, it should make things easier for the both of you." Zeke explained. "Sounds good!" Cole said, hanging up. "Ready, Kat?" Cole asked. "Let's do this!" Kat said.

When Cole and Kat tried to attack they couldn't land a single scratch on it. "Cole, nothing's working!" Kat shouted. "Yeah, I know. We can't find the core, Zeke." Cole said, calling Zeke. All of a sudden, the Anemone was blasted by some kind of cannon. They turned around and it was Zeke. "Hellacious! I've gotta get me one of these!" Zeke shouted, in happiness. When they looked at the Anemone, looking at the core, they realized..."**IT'S A NEVI?!**" Cole, Zeke and Kat shouted out. "They tried to build weapons using Nevi as power sources? Arrogant fools! As if they could control that kind of power!" Gade shouted out. "Damn idiots, thinking those freaks would actually work out for them!" Zeke shouted. "Either way, we need to destroy this thing!" Cole shouted. Cole and Kat began to attack the nevi's core, weakening it but it showed no signs of slowing down. "Cole, it's heading for the clock tower!" Kat shouted. "What the hell for?!" Cole thought to himself. As it reached the tower, it attached itself to it and began unlocking a gun from inside, shooting at the entire city. "What in the living **HELL?!**" Zeke shouted out. "It'll destroy Heckseville, at this rate!" Cole shouted. "We have to stop it!" Kat shouted. As Cole and Kat began attacking it, nothing seemed to be working.

"Dammit, nothing?!" Cole shouted, in anger. "Kat, tear a hole in space-time! This will be my final act of interference with the dream..." Cyanea said. "Kat! Over here! Use your power on me!" Gade shouted, out flying into the air. "Do it, Kat!" Cole shouted. Kat created a strange cloudy orb in her hand, shooting it at Gade, as his vortex let out the Ark that Raven was flying, as she and Puppet Cole arrived for the fight. "Anemone's not responding. We have no choice. We must engage the override." Adreaux said. "Unfortunately, but necessary. Anemone will take Vendecentre out when it blows. It's a little early, but consider the population reduction plan to now be in effect." D'nelica said. "Has he lost his mind?!" Cole shouted. "D'nelica, how could he...?" Raven shouted. "Idiots lost his damn mind! They'll never make it out in time. It's time this battle comes to an end!" Puppet Cole shouted. "MacGrath, it doesn't have to come to this, there's another way." Raven shouted. "There is no other way, you know that...we have to do this!" Puppet Cole shouted. "I'm sorry..." he softly said. Raven looked at him, frowning at whatever they were planning to do. "Listen up, everyone! Anemone has absorbed the weapons of that machine, it's too dangerous to get close now!" Puppet Cole shouted. "Leave that to me. Just buy some time." Raven shouted. "This ends now!" Cole shouted out.

He and Kat distracted the machine, while Raven got ready! "Cole, Kat now!" Raven shouted. The two lead the device over to Puppet Cole as she stopped the machine by blasting it with an Ionic Storm. It gave them a chance to attack the enemies hard thick metal shield but it soon began to act up again. "Guys, over here, lead it too me!" Raven shouted out. Cole and Kat rushed to her side, leading it to her. She used hand and stopped it, in it's tracks. Cole and Kat rushed in again and attacked once more, weakening it. "Now's the time to end this." Puppet Cole said. "MacGrath, please..." Raven said. "I'm the only one who can stop it, it has to be this way." Puppet Cole said. He kissed her lips deeply and took off. He and Raven pinned the machine against the clock tower, waiting to attack. "Guys, do it now!" Puppet Cole shouted. "You only get one chance. Do it!" Raven shouted. "Go, Kat!" Cole shouted. Kat and Dusty turned into a giant panther, rushing towards it, hitting the machine. As Raven moved out of the way, a puppet Cole slipped into the machine, being absorbed by the Nevi. Cole summoned an Ionic Storm and attacked the machine. Even though it was also doing damage to Puppet Cole, he used his powers to absorb the Ionic Storms blast, powering himself up. It didn't take long for him to lift the machine up to the destination of Adreaux and D'nelica, self-destructing the Nevi machine and blowing himself up, along with the two scientists.

The fight was finally over, Cole and Kat landed onto the ground, whenever the other caught up with them. The people cheered as there saviors had rescued them and the city. Raven wasn't all that happy, Puppet Cole sacrificed himself to save to save the city. He was once known as a hollow copy of Cole MacGrath, to Puppet Cole, the brother of the hero of Heckseville. With the Nevi gone, Heckseville was saved.

**THE END!**


End file.
